Canção do Amor
by Marin Oli
Summary: Relançamento! Mudar de cidade não é fácil, principalmente quando se arranja um inimigo como Neji no primeiro dia de aula. Música e Amor estarão juntos nessa história. NejiTen SasuSaku e ShikaINo
1. Uma chegada Turbulenta

**Desclaimer: Nós infelizmente, ou felizmente, não possuímos Naruto. **

**ANTES DE TUDO**

**Esse fanfic já foi postado na conta da Arashi em conjunto comigo, Marin, porém nunca foi concluído. Um dia desses recebi uma mensagem da Inuzuka Tenten-chan perguntando o porquê disso. Que queria um final. Bom, eu fiquei com muitas saudades dessa história... Então, resolvi recontactar a Arashi e perguntar se eu poderia fazer o que estou fazendo agora e ela gentilmente aceitou de boa!**

**Agora, espero que acompanhem novamente, pois farei várias alterações nos capítulos. Esse mesmo aumentou uma página. Reler os primeiros trabalhos é sempre muito crítico. Achei vários erros e tals. Além de corrigi-los, adicionarei novas coisas. CALMA! A história é a mesma!**

**Capítulo I** - Uma chegada meio que turbulenta

"Ótimo! Primeiro dia de aula e já chego atrasada!" A garota dizia pra si mesma enquanto corria entre os corredores procurando sua nova turma.

Tenten era essa garota. Uma bela morena de olhos e cabelos castanhos sempre presos em dois coques. Uma pessoa cheia de vida, determinação e um gênio muito forte. As más línguas até dizem que era muito briguenta na sua antiga cidade.

Fosse o que fosse tudo seria esquecido. Sua vida no litoral havia sido deixada para trás. Agora ela deixaria de ser aquela rata de praia e se tornaria uma típica garota metropolitana, afinal, naquela nova cidade não havia saída para o mar;

"Onde diabos fica esse 3° ano A?" Tenten continuava correndo nos corredores do seu novo colégio.

Porém, estava tão distraída que nem percebeu a pessoa na sua frente que vinha em sentido contrário. A colisão fora inevitável e fez com que o material de ambos caísse no chão.

Desconcertada, ela já começaria a se desculpar descontroladamente SE não tivesse parado para olhar a pessoa com quem havia trombado

O que era aquilo? O sinônimo da perfeição? Aquele rapaz era um deus! Aqueles ombros largos com os longos cabelos castanhos caindo sobre eles. Era alto ao ponto dela ter que levantar a cabeça e seus olhos eram meio violetas acinzentados... 'Muito lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso...'

"Porque você não olha por onde anda garota?" seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela resposta "sutil" do rapaz, fazendo-a retirar tudo o que pensara antes sobre ele

"A educação mandou lembranças." Ela respondeu pegando seu material.

Iria continuar seu caminho com raiva daquele garoto impertinente se ele não tivesse revidado.

"Ah! Ia me esquecendo! Aqui é o prédio do ensino médio, o ensino fundamental é do outro lado!"

Mal-educado e ainda por cima metido a engraçadinho. Sabia que deveria ficar calada e não se meter em confusão tão cedo.

Respirou fundo e tentou ser o mais meiga possível.

"Fique sabendo que o infantil da história é você!"

"Pode até ser, mas você é garotinha daqui! Sério, qual é a desse penteado?"

"Grr..." Tenten resolveu não responder mais, apesar de estar se corroendo por dentro. Já tinha perdido tempo demais. Contou até dez mentalmente e virou-se, por fim, para continuar a procurar sua sala.

Foi como um passe de mágica.

Ou lerdeza.

Ela já estava em frente à sala. Ficara tão transtornada com o garoto que já havia sumido que nem se tocou que já havia chegado.

"O professor ainda não chegou..." ela constatou ao espiar pela janela da porta. Estava com sorte, poderia entrar sem o risco de ser apresentada como novata.

Porém, ela na contava que a porta estivesse um tanto enferrujada.

Ao entrar, um barulho tremendo se fez e todos pararam para olhar para ela. Será que ela não pensou em querer desaparecer o mais rápido possível? Mas era corajosa e orgulhosa demais. Fingiu que nada havia acontecido e logo procurou uma cadeira vazia. Quando avistou, tratou de se dirigir para ela o mais rápido possível.

Pensou que agora poderia ficar tranqüila, mas, logo em seguida, a porta rangeu novamente e o professor finalmente adentrou a sala

"Hey turma, desculpa pelo atraso de..." de repente ele interrompeu para olhar seu relógio de pulso "25 minutos, mas é que quando eu estava vindo para cá uma velhinha pediu ajuda para tirar seu gato da árvo... Humm, vejo que temos uma aluna nova!"

Tenten agradeceu infinitamente àquele professor estranho de cabelos cinza com pano na cara e grande salvador dos gatos de velhinhas que ficam presos em árvores por fazer toda a turma dirigir a atenção para ela novamente.

"Vamos apresente-se!" ele pediu todo animado. Não pôde deixar de reparar o quanto ele era estranho.

Bem... ela não tinha outra escolha, levantou-se e começou.

"Er... Meu nome é Tenten, tenho 17 anos e acabei de me mudar para cidade"

"Seja bem vinda! Meu nome Kakashi e serei seu professor de história." Há! combinava perfeitamente com ele. "Qualquer problema é só chamar. Agora, vamos à aula!"

A morena deu uma pequena risada. Ela pôde jurar que ele havia piscado para ela. Sem dúvida ele era bastante estranho.

"Desculpe o professor, ele é sempre assim!" Tenten assustou-se, porque nem tinha se tocado que a garota que estava na frente estava falando com ela. "Bem, sou Sakura, espero que possamos ser amigas!"

Tenten a observou, ela era uma garota muita bonita. Branquinha, de olhos verdes e um cabelo rosado. Faria muito sucesso na sua antiga cidade. As morenas não eram novidade por lá...

"Prazer! Também espero isso!" A morena respondeu com o mesmo entusiasmo que Sakura tinha demonstrado.

"Bem, Tenten, vamos agora para o seu primeiro intervalo no novo colégio" Sakura falou toda empolgada enquanto as duas saiam da sala e se dirigiram à cantina.

XXXXXXX

Assim que compraram seus lanches, resolveram se sentar num banco perto das quadras desportivas. Tudo em silêncio.

"Então Sakura, você estuda aqui há mais ou menos quanto tempo?" Tenten começou tentando puxar assunto.

"Hum... já faz uns três ano, eu acho e..." Sakura de repente parou de falar e assumir uma cara de, digamos, boba.

"Sakura?"

Tenten percebeu que ela estava olhando diretamente para algo atrás dela. Virou-se e logo viu que um garoto realmente muito gato vinha em direção a elas. Ele era todo cheio de estilo, alto de cabelos negros e olhos ônix.

Aquele colégio realmente era de bom gosto.

"Oi. Sasuke." Sakura disse com um sorriso totalmente abobalhado.

"Olá, Sakura. Como foram suas férias?" O rapaz falou. Tenten achou a voz dele bem sexy.

"Ah... foram ótimas... e as suas?"

"Também."

E ficaram se encarando.

"Nossa! Que falta de educação a minha! Sasuke, essa é a Tenten. Ela acabou de se mudar para cidade." Sakura disse saindo do transe em que se encontrava.

"Prazer, Tenten. Espero que esteja gostando daqui." Sasuke disse educadamente.

"O prazer é todo meu..." Ela respondeu rindo. Aquela cena estava um tanto hilário. O amor ali era tão óbvio.

Mas a alegria não duraria muito tempo.

"Sasuke, finalmente te achei. O povo quer saber quando vamos começar os ensaios..." o rapaz que tinha enchido sua paciência mais cedo parou quando percebeu quem estava ali sentada ao lado de Sakura encarando-o com ódio intenso. "Ora, ora, se não é a garotinha por aqui!".

"Vocês se conhecem?" Sakura perguntou confusa.

"Não oficialmente" O rapaz falou com um tom cínico.

"Bem... Neji essa é Tenten, ela está na minha sala e acabou de se mudar" Sakura disse ainda sem entender.

"Tenten? Huahuahua! Até o nome é de garotinha!" Neji exclamou.

"Ow! Meu nome pode até ser de 'garotinha', mas o garotinho aqui é você!" Tenten respondeu cinicamente.

"Você acha? Bom, não importa!" Neji virou-se começou a falar com Sasuke, deixando-a com cara de tacho.

Tenten não iria agüentar, levantou pra começar a dar umas boas respostas para aquele cara incrivelmente chato.

Neji logo viu o que ia acontecer, virou-se para ela com um sorrisinho.

"Parece que a garotinha não gosta de perder uma!"

"Cala boca!" Tenten dessa vez ela não se seguraria...

E quem presenciara aquilo teria sentido na pele o quanto aquele soco tinha doído.

A pancada havia sido tão forte que Neji chegou a cair no chão. Quando se deu conta, levou a mão no rosto latejante. Aquela garota tinha o socado no meio do colégio! Ah! Ele não poderia sair perdendo nessa de jeito nenhum.

"Belo soco." Neji falou com um tom meio simpático, o que fez Tenten estranhar. "Para uma GAROTINHA!" ele terminou com grande ênfase na palavra final.

Tenten escancarou a boca pasma, como ele podia ser tão idiota?

"Grr..." Ela resolveu o moleque não ia sair vivo dali.

Sasuke olhou incrédulo para o amigo e Sakura logo segurou Tenten para esta não voar em cima de Neji.

Os dois não pararam de se encarar raivosamente. Aquilo seria o início de uma bela rivalidade.

Continua...

**Bem esse foi o primeiro capítulo...**

**Agora reeditado. :D**

**Eu e a Arashi queríamos retratar esse UA brasileiramente. Tudo vai ser do jeito nacional, comida, roupas, colégio e costumes. Então não se assustem ao se depararem com situações do seu dia-a-dia.**

**Também quero deixar claro que esse projeto não será o meu principal. Já comecei um novo projeto para o verão e esse será minha prioridade.**

**Bom, o que eu tinha pra dizer já foi dito.**

**Sobre Estava escrito nas Estrelas. O último capítulo já está pronto! No caderno... Mas estou digitando ainda. MAS estou na metade. xD**

**Então, por enquanto, espero que curtam esse relançamento e comentem.**

**SOOOO**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	2. A descoberta de um talento

**Desclaimer: Nós infelizmente, ou felizmente, não possuímos Naruto.**

**ANTES DE TUDO**

**Esse fanfic já foi postado na conta da Arashi em conjunto comigo, Marin, porém nunca foi concluído. Um dia desses recebi uma mensagem da Inuzuka Tenten-chan perguntando o porquê disso. Que queria um final. Bom, eu fiquei com muitas saudades dessa história... Então, resolvi recontactar a Arashi e perguntar se eu poderia fazer o que estou fazendo agora e ela gentilmente aceitou de boa!**

**Agora, espero que acompanhem novamente, pois farei várias alterações nos capítulos. Esse mesmo, aumentou uma página. Reler os primeiros trabalhos é sempre muito crítico. Achei vários erros e tals. Além de corrigi-los, adicionarei novas coisas. CALMA! A história é a mesma!**

**Capítulo I****I - A descoberta de um talento**

Sasuke olhou incrédulo para o amigo e Sakura logo segurou Tenten para esta não voar em cima de Neji.

Os dois não pararam de se encarar raivosamente. Aquilo seria o início de uma bela rivalidade.

Para a alegria de Sasuke e Sakura o sinal começou a tocar anunciando o término de recreio.

"Parece que você vai sobreviver hoje, Neji... Mas não conte com a próxima!" Dizendo isso, Tenten virou-se e foi em direção a sala de aula seguida por Sakura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finalmente a aula de gramática terminou..." Sakura falou virando-se para trás para conversar com Tenten.

"É..." Tenten falou sem interesse.

"Ai, Ten! Você ainda está com raiva do que aconteceu no intervalo?" Sakura logo perguntou percebendo o tom da amiga.

"Como não ficar? Aquele garoto conseguiu ser tão idiota ao ponto de realmente me tirar do sério!"

Sakura começou a rir.

"O que é?" Aquilo tinha realmente deixado Tenten confusa.

"Lembra-se da hora que fui ao banheiro no meio da aula de Geografia?" Sakura falou ainda aos risos.

"Sim... o que tem a ver?" Tenten estava cada vez mais confusa

"O grupinho todo de amantes do Neji estava lá!"

"Neji tem um fã-clube?"

"Se tem! Uma legião de garotas de 1°s a 3°s anos discutindo sobre o que você tinha feito!"

"Brincou! Quer dizer que já fiquei famosa? Huahuahua! Essa é boa! É inacreditável!" Tenten riu dela mesma.

E como se fosse combinado, assim que saíram da sala, duas meninas do 3° ano cochichando entre si. "Aquela é a menina que bateu no Neji?" a outra respondeu "Ela mesma! Admito que foi um bom soco"

"Agora eu acredito!" Tenten respondeu bem-humorada.

"Ow, amiga! Você é a primeira novata que conseguiu ser famosa no primeiro dia de aula! Parabéns!"

As duas ficaram rindo sozinhas por um bom tempo.

"AH! Lembrei agora! Hoje você vai fazer alguma coisa de tarde Sakura?"

"Não, por quê?"

"Quer assistir um filme lá em casa? Aí a gente poderia conversar e tirar aquela minha dúvida de física."

"Nossa! Adoraria! Chego às 14:00, OK?"

Tenten sorriu concordando com a cabeça, pegou um papel onde estava escrito seu endereço e deu para Sakura. As duas se despediram e foram cada uma para sua respectiva casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura entrou no prédio que Tenten indicara. Pegou o elevador seguindo para o 4° andar. Atravessou um corredor e logo estava em frente ao apartamento da amiga.

Ia tocar a campainha então percebeu que a porta estava apenas encostada. Sem pensar entrou no lugar e notou alguém cantando.

_When the sun Shine_

_We shine Together_

_Told you i'll be here Forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_So come on out and stick it out till the end_

"Já vi que a Tenten deve gostar da Rihanna…".

Sakura foi seguindo o som da música chegando em um quarto com a porta semi-aberta. Resolveu dar uma espiada e se surpreendeu. Não era Namie Amuro nenhuma que estava cantando, era a própria Tenten!

_Now that it's raining more then ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

A voz dela era, sem dúvida alguma, mágica. Ela cantava muito bem... e dançava também. Aquela cena era um show de talento, Tenten era como uma popstar, até melhor do que algumas que encontramos na atualidade.

_It's raining_

_Oh baby it's raining_

_Baby Come Into me_

_Come into me_

_It's raining_

_Oh baby it's raining_

_You can always come into me_

De repente palmas começaram a vir da porta assustando Tenten. A morena se aproximou e abriu a porta completamente, revelando Sakura.

"Ai... você está aí há quanto tempo?" Tenten perguntou super envergonhada.

"Tempo suficiente para descobrir que você é realmente talentosa!"

Aquele comentário fez a garota corar mais e Sakura dar uma pequena gargalhada.

"Mas falando sério agora..." Sakura disse sentando na cama de Tenten "Nossa... você é muito boa! Toca alguma coisa?"

"Bem... toco violão..." Tenten disse sem jeito fazendo Sakura gritar. "Você tá bem?"

"Escuta! Você tem que fazer isso! A banda do Sasuke está precisando de um novo integrante... e cai entre nós, você é perfeita para o cargo!"

"O que te deram hoje no almoço?" Sakura revirou os olhos em resposta. "Olha... pode até ser... mas... não sei..."

"Não vou te forçar a nada, mas pelo menos faça o teste sexta-feira?"

Sakura fez uma cara meiga de pidona. A morena percebeu que não tiraria aquela idéia da cabeça da amiga se não fizesse o bendito teste...

"Está certo..." ela concordou sem realmente saber o que estava fazendo.

Sakura comemorou.

"Mudando de assunto, você e Sasuke heim? Não sei não..."

Foi a vez de Sakura querer se esconder.

"Bem... ele tem sido uma paixão desde o ano que eu entrei no colégio..." Ela disse corada.

"SABIA! Só podia ser! E pelo modo que ele olha para você, com certeza ele deve sentir alguma coisa também!"

"Seria perfeito, mas é impossível com tantas garotas mais bonitas do que eu dando em cima dele..."

"Ai, sua boba! Aposto que você é muito mais bonita do que essas garotas!" Tenten respondeu dando um tapinha amigável no ombro dela. "Mas agora me responde uma coisa. Como você entrou aqui em casa?"

Sakura caiu na gargalhada. Aquela seria uma tarde muito agradável.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lá estava Tenten esperando sua vez de ser chamada para fazer o teste. Estava super nervosa. Não devia ter aceitado aquilo. Com certeza não seria escolhida, haviam pessoas muito melhores do que ela ali. Sem falar do machismo da sociedade atual.

"Número 9, por favor, pode entrar." Uma voz anunciou.

Era ela.

Levantou-se lentamente, sentindo as pernas fraquejarem e o corpo todo tremer. Uma onda de mal estar estaria por vir... Mas ela não deixaria aquilo acontecer, agora que estava ali, iria até o fim.

Caminhou com o violão até o centro do palco olhando apenas para o chão. Ajeitou o microfone e resolveu olhar para a mesa dos julgadores.

Estavam nela Sasuke, um garoto com expressões infantis e olhos bem azuis - fazendo-o bem engraçadinho - e ...

"Ah não..."

"Ora, ora! Não sabia que a garotinhas da 7ª série iriam fazer o teste!"

Continua...

**REVIEWS!**

**PS: Estava escrito nas estrelas sai ainda nesse fim de semana!**


	3. Surpresas

**Desclaimer: Nós infelizmente, ou felizmente, não possuímos Naruto. **

**ANTES DE TUDO**

**Esse fanfic já foi postado na conta da Arashi em conjunto comigo, Marin, porém nunca foi concluído. Um dia desses recebi uma mensagem da Inuzuka Tenten-chan perguntando o porquê disso. Que queria um final. Bom, eu fiquei com muitas saudades dessa história... Então, resolvi recontactar a Arashi e perguntar se eu poderia fazer o que estou fazendo agora e ela gentilmente aceitou de boa!**

**Agora, espero que acompanhem novamente, pois farei várias alterações nos capítulos. Esse mesmo aumentou uma página. Reler os primeiros trabalhos é sempre muito crítico. Achei vários erros e tals. Além de corrigi-los, adicionarei novas coisas. CALMA! A história é a mesma!**

**Capítulo III -** Surpresas

"Ah não..."

"Ora, Ora, não sabia que a garotinha vinha fazer o teste também!"

Ele mesmo, o próprio Neji sentado ao lado do loirinho. Como não se tocou naquele recreio quando ele veio perguntar sobre algum ensaio para Sasuke? Por que não lembrou que ninguém tem um grupo de garotas fanáticas à toa? E qual foi a da Sakura de não ter avisado que ELE fazia parte da banda?

"AH! Então você é a garota que deu um soco na cara do Neji?" o garoto loiro perguntou com sua voz estridente, interrompendo toda sua linha de raciocínio. "Hehehe! Ele mereceu!"

Aquelas palavras fizeram com que ela realmente simpatizasse com ele. Assim, Tenten retribui com um sorriso e Neji retribui com um tapa na cabeça dele.

"Ai! Isso dói!"

"Naruto, você pediu agora, né?" Sasuke disse com cara de tédio e tornou sua atenção para menina. "Bem, Tenten, o que você sabe fazer?"

Ela achou aquela pergunta meio estranha, a julgar que ela estava portando um violão cheio de estrelas amarelas coladas.

"Toco violão..."

"Nós já percebemos! Mas é bom saber se ele não é de brinquedo." Neji a provocou.

"Sei cantar também." A morena respondeu fingindo que não tinha escutado.

"Ah, que lindo! Isso está parecendo um show de talentos infantis." Ele a cutucou novamente.

"Neji, pelo amor de Deus, deixe a menina falar." Dava para perceber que Sasuke já estava ficando irritado.

"Mas, Sasuke, só estou falando a verdade. O que a garotinha pode fazer? Até o violão está enfeitado de adesivos infantis."

Ok... Aquilo já era demais.

"Olha aqui, moleque! Eu tava até tentando te aturar, mas é impossível! Vou te mostrar do que sou capaz!" ela para de apontar para Neji e se vira para Naruto e Sasuke. "Posso começar?"

"Fique a vontade..." Sasuke respondeu com um pouco de receio, não queria nem saber o que aconteceria se ele dissesse não.

Ela se voltou para o microfone e o ajustou a sua altura. Fechou os olhos, respirou profundamente e abriu-os lentamente. Era hora de começar.

E assim cantou Torn da Natalie Umbriglia

Sem dúvida aquela tinha sido uma boa opção. A música demonstrava atitude e ao mesmo tempo feminismo. Os rapazes não tinham como não ter ficado mais impressionados. A garota não só tocava bem, ela também possuía uma voz incrível e, naquela música, o conjunto e ficara simplesmente perfeito.

Quando Tenten terminou notou o quanto todos que estavam ali ficaram impressionados, especialmente Neji. Ela deu um pequeno sorrisinho, tinha conseguido o que queria: calar a boca daquele nojento.

"Bom... vou indo!" Disse acenando para Sasuke e Naruto e jogando um olhar de desprezo para Neji.

"Sasuke... eu gostei dela!" Naruto falou empolgado ao ver que Tenten já havia ido embora.

Logo levou outro tapa na cabeça de Neji, ele que estava agora mais emburrado do que nunca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O final de semana passou rápido para Tenten. Ela e Sakura haviam feito de tudo: cinema, clube, festas, pontos turísticos, compras... Não era à toa que estava tão cansada naquela cinzenta manhã de segunda-feira.

Estava com tanto sono que nem notou que os alunos que passavam a encaravam e depois faziam comentários. Alguns até a cumprimentavam, apesar de nunca terem se visto. Como não era mal educada, apenas retribuía o gesto.

Entrou na sala meio cambaleante e se dirigiu ao lugar. Sentou-se, olhou para cadeira da frente e viu que Sakura também não tinha chegado. Tenten só pode pensar no quanto ela deveria estar mais acabada que ela...

"TENTEN! QUE BOM QUE CHEGOU!" Sakura entrou na sala gritando... Ela não perecia nem um pouco cansada... "Você não vai acreditar!"

"É... não vou acreditar mesmo! Como você consegue ficar em pé pulando depois do final de semana que tivemos?"

"Ok... Você é a mais nova vocalista da banda Sharingan!"

Tenten deu um pulo da cadeira.

"COMO É QUE É?"

"Viu você também consegue ficar de pé..." a morena fez uma cara de que não-era-hora-de-zoar-com-a-minha-cara. "Brincadeira... Bem, quando eu estava chegando percebi um aglomerado de pessoas em frente ao mural principal. É claro que eu fui lá ver, né? E o que estava lá? Tandan! O anúncio da banda dizendo que você agora fazia parte dela!"

Estática, pasma e muito surpresa, aquele era o estado atual de Tenten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aqueles três primeiros horários, sem dúvida alguma, foram os mais longos horários de toda sua vida. Mas, para alegria de Tenten, já era hora do intervalo e o sinal começava a tocar.

Ela nem pensou duas vezes. Pegou o braço de Sakura e a arrastou junto para procurar Sasuke e os outros.

Felizmente não precisaram andar muito, todos os integrantes da banda estavam ali no final da escada a esperando.

"Oi, TENTEN!" Naruto gritou quando avistou a garota.

Cumprimentou-o de volta e desceu as escadas ainda segurando o braço de Sakura.

"Posso saber por que vocês não me avisaram uma coisa dessas antes?" Tenten começou já irritada.

"Hey! Calma, garotinha!" Neji também começou provocante como sempre.

"Neji, agora não... Eu sei, Tenten, foi um descuido nosso." Sasuke tentou se desculpar. "Mas agora não importa mais, você já sabe. Viemos aqui para avisar que o primeiro ensaio vai ser hoje às 16:30 na casa do Neji."

"Vocês nem cogitaram na possibilidade de que eu tivesse feito teste só por diversão?" Tenten exclamou indignada.

"Não isso seria coisa de criança... Ops! Esqueci que você é uma!" Neji respondeu.

"Ora seu..."

Os dois começaram a discutir ali mesmo. O que fez com que Tenten finalmente soltasse o braço de Sakura.

"Esses dois não têm jeito..."

Sakura tomou um susto, Sasuke estava falando com ela!

"É..." foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar.

"Olha. Vê se aparece hoje lá na casa do Neji, seria legal e tal..."

Sasuke estava a convidando para o ensaio? Sakura teve que se segurar para não desmaiar ali mesmo.

"Ah... com certeza eu vou!"

"Ótimo! Esse é o endereço. Poderia entregar para Tenten? Ela parece estar muito entretida com a discussão no momento."

"Pode deixar! Te vejo mais tarde!" Sakura respondeu feliz da vida enquanto assistia seu amado sair dali seguido de Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, pessoal. Bom trabalho! Vamos dar uma parada agora." Sasuke anunciou.

"Ótimo! Vou comer Ramen!" Naruto largou as baquetas no chão e saiu correndo.

"Tinha que ser o Naruto..." Sasuke comentou "Vou à cozinha também. Querem alguma coisa de lá?"

"Um copo d´água! Minha garganta está muito seca!" Tenten respondeu enquanto dava mais uma olhada na letra da música que tinha que aprender.

"Aproveita traz um pra mim também." Neji falou

"Certo. Quer alguma coisa, Sakura?"

"Não, obrigada. Mas eu posso te acompanhar, se não for incomodo..."

"Seria um prazer."

Os dois sorriram e saíram da sala deixando Neji e Tenten sozinhos. Neji é claro, não perderia essa chance de chateá-la.

"E então? Está gostando do ensaio, garotinha?"

Tenten tirou sua atenção do papel e voltou-se para Neji séria.

"Olha aqui... Não sei o porquê de você ser tão implicante comigo, mas agora que estamos trabalhando juntos, você poderia, pelo menos, não me encher nos ensaios, não acha?"

"Resposta um tanto que adulta vinda de você." Tenten levantou o punho, ela sabia que ele não queria receber outro soco daquele. "Mas acho que você está certa. Fechamos um acordo de paz?"

Não teve como não estranhar aquela reação tão sensata vinda da parte dele. Pensou que teria que escutar mais comentários irritantes dele, porém, ele estendeu a mão logo em seguida. Talvez ele estivesse finalmente raciocinando. Ela resolveu confiar nele naquela hora.

Então, andou em direção a ele para apertarem as mãos. Porém, num descuido, Tenten pisou em uma das baquetas de Naruto e perdeu completamente o equilíbrio. Neji sem pensar correu para tentar socorrê-la, mas apenas piorou a situação.

Então aconteceu.

Ele caiu em cima dela e os seus lábios se encontraram.

Continua...

**E aí? Estão gostando? Espero que sim. D**

**Bom, não tem muito o que falar de um capítulo que já foi postado. Só de curiosidade, a canção que Tenten cantava originalmente era Trust You da Koda Kumi e a que ela dançava(capítulo anterior) era Shine More da Namie Amuro.**

**Espero que continuem acompanhando e comentando!**

**SO, REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**p.s. : Estava Escrito Nas Estrelas acabou, comentem lá também!**


	4. Inesperados Momentos

**Desclaimer: Nós infelizmente, ou felizmente, não possuímos Naruto. **

**ANTES DE TUDO**

**Esse fanfic já foi postado na conta da Arashi em conjunto comigo, Marin, porém nunca foi concluído. Um dia desses recebi uma mensagem da Inuzuka Tenten-chan perguntando o porquê disso. Que queria um final. Bom, eu fiquei com muitas saudades dessa história... Então, resolvi recontactar a Arashi e perguntar se eu poderia fazer o que estou fazendo agora e ela gentilmente aceitou de boa!**

**Agora, espero que acompanhem novamente, pois farei várias alterações nos capítulos. Esse mesmo, aumentou uma página. Reler os primeiros trabalhos é sempre muito crítico. Achei vários erros e tals. Além de corrigi-los, adicionarei novas coisas. CALMA! A história é a mesma!**

**Capítulo IV- ****Inesperados Momentos**

Então aconteceu.

Ele caiu em cima dela e seus lábios se encontraram...

Aquele contato inesperado fez com que os dois arregalassem os olhos e começassem a se encarar. Mas mesmo assim nenhum dos dois agiu diante aquela situação. Estavam gostando daquilo? Não sabiam dizer.

"Hey vocês dois! O que estão fazendo aí no chão?"

Era Sakura que falava, provavelmente estaria acompanhada por Sasuke. Pela pergunta, do ângulo em que os dois se encontravam não era possível enxergar a cena direito. Neji resolveu agir e tratou de levantar dali.

"Eu estava... digo... nós estávamos..."

Ótimo. Neji agiu, mas não sabia o que falar. Então foi a vez de Tenten.

"Meus papéis caíram e a palheta dele se perdeu pelo piso... Juntei meus papéis e resolvi ajudá-lo."

"Desde quando vocês resolveram se ajudar?" Sakura perguntou desconfiada. Estava na cara que ela não tinha caído naquela história.

Os dois trocaram olhares amaldiçoando um ao outro por aquela desculpa tão esfarrapada.

"Tanto faz... Aqui está a água de vocês." Sasuke falou indiferente. Já estava cansado de segurar os copos.

Neji e Tenten foram silenciosamente até Sasuke e pegaram seus copos. Sakura os observou. Aquilo estava estranho, não só pelo fato daquela suposta cooperação, mas também pelo fato da palheta de Neji ser laranja e vermelha. Para que ele precisaria de ajuda para procurá-la em um piso de cerâmica completamente branca?

Eis que Naruto entrou na sala todo contente e desviou toda a atenção para ela.

"Podemos voltar a ensaiar?" ele gritou e se dirigiu a sua bateria. "Droga... não deveria ter jogado as baquetas tão forte no chão... uma quebrou!"

Tenten e Neji engasgaram na mesma hora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vamos rápido, Sakura!" Tenten se apressou para sair da sala quando sinal tocou.

Isso vinha acontecendo desde terça. Tenten parecia meio assustada e parecia fugir de algo. Todo intervalo, Sakura a acompanhava para um local meio escondido próximo do auditório principal, o que já estava ficando cansativo.

"Espera um pouco Tenten! O que está acontecendo? Por que você tem estado tão apavorada?" Sakura parou no meio do pátio querendo saber.

"Agora não Sakura... Vamos sair daqui que eu te conto..."A morena falou voltando a andar apressadamente.

"Não saio daqui até você contar o que está acontecendo!" Sakura continuou parada batendo pé.

Tenten, então, olhou para Sakura nervosamente. A amiga era cabeça dura, não iria sair dali se não contasse o que queria.

"Olha... está bem..." Tenten olhou para os dois lados procurando por alguém para continuar a falar. "Na segunda eu e o Neji..."

"Você e o Neji o quê?"

As duas gritaram ao mesmo tempo e se viraram para trás. O par de olhos azuis brilhantes de curiosidade de Naruto as encarava como nunca. E, para piorar a situação, atrás dele estavam Sasuke e Neji, sendo que o último se encontrava tão pálido que parecia ter visto uma assombração.

"Vem aqui um instante!" Neji tratou de puxar Tenten bem longe dali deixando os outros para trás.

"Hey! Me solta!" Tenten tentava inutilmente soltar-se.

"Olha aqui, garota! Foi impressão minha ou você ia falar para sua amiguinha o que houve segunda?" Neji perguntou irritado sem soltar a mão dela.

"E se fosse? Eu confio nela! E por que você se importaria? Não rolou nada mesmo!"

O rapaz abriu e fechou a boca pelo menos umas três vezes. Não sabia bem o porquê, mas no fundo ele sentiu uma pontada de desapontamento.

"Certo... Vamos voltar."

Os dois então retornaram para o grupo sem trocar palavras.

"O que houve? Briga de namorados?" Naruto gritou para metade do pátio ouvir.

Neji e Tenten se encararam sem entender. Foi aí que repousaram os olhos em suas mãos que estavam dadas. Os dois ficaram super envergonhados, mas o orgulho era tão forte que nenhum o demonstraria. Então, apenas soltaram as mãos sem trocar palavras.

"Sasuke, garotos! Que bom que os encontrei!"

Ino estava ali. Ela era garota mais popular do colégio. A descrição dela era um completo clichê: perfeitinha, loira, olhos azuis e super produzida. Sakura já havia comentado sobre ela rapidamente. Parecia que as duas não se entendiam muito bem.

"Ah! Oi! Você é a Tenten, certo? Sou Ino!" A loira falou alegremente quando reparou em Tenten.

"Prazer!" Tenten respondeu cinicamente.

"Bem, indo direito ao ponto, hoje eu vou fazer uma festa lá em casa. Vim aqui para convidá-los." Foi aí que olhou para Sakura pela primeira vez desde que chegara. "Até você pode ir!"

Sakura encarou Ino, igualando-se a cor facial à cor dos cabelos e fazendo a última dar um risinho de desdém.

"Sasuke! Você vai, não é?" Ino perguntou com aquele tom sedutor que nenhum garoto resistia, mas que fez Sasuke apenas revirar os olhos.

"Claro..." Sasuke respondeu completamente desanimado.

"Que bom! Vejo vocês lá! Até você, testuda!" Ela se despediu e continuou a espalhar notícias do seu evento pelo colégio.

Agora Tenten entedia o porquê da raiva de Sakura...

"Sakura você mora lá perto de casa não é? Estava pensando... Gostaria de ir comigo?" Sasuke falou meio sem jeito.

A raiva dela passou no mesmo instante, sendo substituída por uma alegria intensa.

"Claro!" respondeu.

Naruto que até então estava calado resolveu falar.

"Neji, posso levar a Hinata? Sabe como é... É sempre bom ter a permissão do responsável nesse tipo de convite."

"Não fale como se eu fosse o pai dela. Claro que você pode levar minha prima. Ela é sua namorada."

Sakura e Tenten que tentavam lembrar-se de quem era Hinata. Após algum tempo, os pensamentos delas se direcionaram à uma tímida e fofa garota de olhos acinzentados como os de Neji que assistira ao ensaio. Foi novidade. Era difícil acreditar que ela era namorada de um garoto hiperativo como Naruto.

De repente o grupo de amigos foi surpreendido por uma multidão de garotas cercaram Neji. Todas com um só objetivo: tentar ser o par dele na festa.

"Então essas são as fãs do Neji, eu presumo." Tenten falou.

"Exatamente! Agora ele vai escolher com qual ir." Naruto respondeu.

"Como é que é?"

"Isso mesmo... É sempre assim. As garotas caem aos pés dele porque ele é o único da banda que sai com elas, já que ele está sozinho. Eu tenho namorada e Sasuke é, digamos, enrolado."

As palavras de Naruto deixaram Tenten um pouco desapontada.

Ela olhava a cena sem nada comentar, estava esperando aquela estranha sensação ir embora. Porém, ela logo sumiu quando sentiu um toque no ombro direito.

E quando se virou, deparou-se com um cara extremamente lindo.

"Meu nome é Tamaki! Notei que a bela princesa se encontra sem par. Se estiver afim, poderia dar-me a honra de ser seu acompanhante nessa festa?"

Tenten o olhou dos pés a cabeça. O cara era perfeito. Alto, corpo esbelto, cabelos loiros bem cuidados ao ponto de brilharem, um jeito cavalheiro inegável e um ótimo gosto para sapatos (?). Com certeza ele receberia um sim.

"Não! Receio dizer que você se enganou porque que ela já vai comigo!" Neji disse saltando entre os dois.

Tanto Tamaki como o fã clube de Neji ficaram muito decepcionados. Sem contar a não reação de Tenten que ainda estava tentando raciocinar o que tinha acontecido.

"Era esperado uma garota linda como você já ter alguém com quem ir..." O rapaz falou super sem graça. "Desculpe se a incomodei, jovem donzela." Tamaki disse com um sorriso galanteador para depois ir embora.

As garotas do fã clube não pensaram duas vezes e foram atrás dele. O cara era bonito e estava procurando alguém, oras. Poderia ser uma delas.

"Neji..." Tenten começou a falar quando percebeu o que tinha se passado "QUEM DIABOS VOCÊ PENSA QUE È?"

"Ai! Não precisa gritar. Eu te fiz um favor." Neji falou calmamente deixando Tenten ainda mais nervosa. "O garoto é um total freak com aquele jeito de falar! Nem precisa agradecer."

A morena não conseguia acreditar na cara de pau dele. Era detestável. Dessa vez ele não receberia um soco, seria tapa mesmo.

Mas Neji foi mais rápido.

"Opa! Não caio mais nessa!" Ele disse segurando os dois braços dela trazendo-a para perto de si. "Te pego às 20:00." Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e saiu em direção à sala, pois o sinal já estava tocando.

Tenten ficou parada ali mesmo no meio do pátio, o olhando ir. Seu coração havia disparado como nunca antes.

Continua...

**O que falar sobre o capítulo? Bem, eu e a Arashi nos divertimos pakas pra faze-lo! O Tamaki da história é o de Ouran High School Host Club, só por curiosidade XD. **

**Bem, provavelmente esse será o último capítulo que postarei nesse ano. Então nos veremos em 2008! ;D**

**Nada mais pra comentar... Mas ... ****Por favor Comentem XDD**

**SO, REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	5. Festa de Emoções

**Desclaimer: Nós infelizmente, ou felizmente, não possuímos Naruto. **

**ANTES DE TUDO**

**Esse fanfic já foi postado na conta da Arashi em conjunto comigo, Marin, porém nunca foi concluído. Um dia desses recebi uma mensagem da Inuzuka Tenten-chan perguntando o porquê disso. Que queria um final. Bom, eu fiquei com muitas saudades dessa história... Então, resolvi recontactar a Arashi e perguntar se eu poderia fazer o que estou fazendo agora e ela gentilmente aceitou de boa!**

**Agora, espero que acompanhem novamente, pois farei várias alterações nos capítulos. Esse mesmo, aumentou uma página. Reler os primeiros trabalhos é sempre muito crítico. Achei vários erros e tals. Além de corrigi-los, adicionarei novas coisas. CALMA! A história é a mesma!**

**Capítulo V: ****Festa de Emoções**

Tenten encontrava-se em seu quarto, olhando pela milésima vez seu reflexo no espelho. Tentava achar detalhes de imperfeição no seu look. Uma blusa com pequenos brilhos combinada com uma mini saia preta, simples e bonito. Mas o maior detalhe eram seus cabelos que, pela primeira vez, estavam soltos e caindo sobre os ombros.

Então, a campainha tocou, fazendo-a parar com aquele abuso de arrumação.

Com certeza era Neji.

Ela ainda não acreditava que estaria indo para a festa logo com ele. Também não conseguia crer em seu próprio coração quando o rapaz sussurrou em seu ouvido naquele mesmo dia no pátio do colégio. Era tudo muito estranho.

Balançou a cabeça para desviar-se daqueles pensamentos. Neji já estava a aguardando. Não podia ficar ali o dia inteiro. Então, dirigiu-se calmamente à porta e a abriu.

"Pensei que não fosse mais..." Neji virou-se para porta e a viu.

A perfeição dela tirou-lhe o fôlego. Aquela cintura, aquelas pernas... E o cabelo! Neji nunca o tinha visto solto.

"Não fosse mais o quê?" Tenten perguntou. Parecia que ele havia se distraído com alguma coisa e parara de falar.

"Hum... deixa para lá!" Neji respondeu acordando do transe.

"Sabia que é super difícil adivinhar o que você está pensando?" Tenten falou enquanto fechava a porta.

"E isso é bom ou ruim?" Neji perguntou curioso. Aquilo poderia ficar bem interessante.

"Depende. Tem seu lado bom e seu lado ruim..." Tenten disse sem jeito, tentando ignorar aquele ar de sedução que ele emanava.

"E o que você acha?" Neji falou audacioso e se aproximando dela.

"Eu... Eu... Acho isso um... Um... Ah! Sei lá!" Tenten disse colocando o rosto de lado para que ele não visse o leve rubor na face dela.

Neji a observou. Ela ficava linda envergonhada. Mas, heim? No que diabos estava pensando?

"Vamos?" Tenten perguntou ainda sem olhar para o par.

O rapaz apenas concordou com a cabeça.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ai, Tenten! Está tudo tão perfeito!" Sakura comentou suspirando para a amiga. "Sasuke foi tão gentil comigo durante o caminho para cá. Não sei como prestei atenção no que ele falava, porque sabe, né? Sasuke ficou perfeito naquela roupa..."

"Hey, calma Sakura!" Tenten falou rindo da cara da amiga.

"Desculpa! Sabe como é a emoção, né?. Ai, Ten, será que hoje acontece alguma coisa?"

"Olha, a julgar o jeito como ele olha pra você, o como ele sorri pra você e como ele trata você, não sei como ainda não rolou nada. Essa é a sua noite, garota!"

"Que Deus te escute..."

"Garotas, conseguimos um local." Neji as chamou de longe mostrando uma mesa onde Sasuke já estava sentado.

"Ah claro! Eu quero saber o que deu em você para aceitar vir com o Neji."

"É uma longa história... Garçom, me dá um desse!" Tenten começou a contar o que havia acontecido enquanto pegava uma taça qualquer de bebida. Optou pela de cor verde limão.

"Tenten, esse é bom?" Neji perguntou quando a viu bebendo o líquido com cuidado.

"É! Recomendo! E se você for pegar um, traz mais um pra mim, tá?"

"Certo..." Neji respondeu e saiu para buscar.

"Hum... Sakura, quer um também?" Sasuke perguntou.

"Na verdade, eu quero dançar." Sakura falou timidamente. Estava com medo de que Sasuke recusasse a proposta. Mas este apenas sorriu e se levantou a puxou para a pista de dança.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Tenten, quantas taças você já tomou?" Neji perguntou notando que a morena não tinha parado de beber desde o começo da festa.

"Acho que essa é décima quinta!"

"QUE? VOCÊ È DOIDA?" Neji ficou espantado com a capacidade dela, pois aparentava muito bem mesmo depois de tantas doses.

"Hihihi... Agora eu também fiquei com vontade de dançar!" Tenten falou levantando-se e logo caindo desequilibrada em cima no colo de Neji.

Neji se assustou. Principalmente porque depois foi surpreendido com um beijo da morena em seu rosto. Ela realmente não estava bem, mas nem ligava. Apenas saiu do colo dele e o arrastou para pista que estava começando a tocar a clássica Don't Cha das Pussycat Dolls.

"Adoro essa música!" Tenten gritou.

Então ela começou a dançar.

E Neji a enlouquecer!

Ela dançava sensualmente, mas não se um modo rude. Aliás, ela era classe pura. Ondulações, passos bem dados e uma expressão facial perfeita. Parecia que era ela quem dava o show ali. O que de certa forma não era mentira. E o melhor é que ela dançava somente para ele.

"Nossa..." Neji exclamou para si sem fôlego após ela ter lhe dado mais um olhar super sexy. Não dava pra negar que realmente estava gostando.

Uma roda abriu entre eles apenas para observar os dois dançando. Mas para ele não ise importava, já não conseguia tirar os olhos dela mesmo.

"Ow! Não sabia que a Tenten dançava tão bem!" Sasuke falou enquanto olhava para amiga do outro lado da pista.

Sakura, que olhava também, não pode deixar de sentir um pouco de ciúmes. Não que ela dançasse mal, mas não era como a amiga. Ela olhou para Sasuke de novo e o encontrou a encarando.

"Mas eu prefiro você." Ele falou baixo; quase inaudível, mas o suficiente para ela escutar e corar bruscamente. "Estou com sede. Vou pegar algo para beber, quer também?"

"Aham! Estarei te esperando na mesa." Ela disse para depois dar um suspiro apaixonado.

Ela se acomodou a mesa de antes com o coração quase saindo pela boca. Por aquela ela não esperava. Não conseguia acreditar na sorte que tinha. O homem dos seus sonhos dizendo que a preferia, uma mera plebéia da dança, a uma bailarina de primeira! Sem contar que era muito divertido ver a cara das fãs de Sasuke a olhando com ódio.

"A música terminou! Estou com calor!" Tenten disse enquanto passava a mão no cabelo de um jeito sensual. "Vamos lá fora, Nê?"

Nê?

"Claro..." Neji, a essa altura do campeonato, já estava completamente seduzido. Não havia como recusar.

Tenten tomou mais uma daquela bebida chamativa e depois os dois saíram do salão.

Sakura viu que a música terminara e que Neji e Tenten haviam saído do salão. Era bem estranho, não só ver os dois juntos, mas a demora de Sasuke. Será que o bar estava tão cheio assim? Ela não sabia, porém ela não estava nem um pouco a fim de ficar ali sozinha. Levantou-se e foi atrás dele.

"Nê, o que você está achando da noite?" Tenten perguntou.

"Mais interessante impossível." Neji falou sinceramente.

"Eu sou interessante?" Tenten perguntou em um tom bem presunçoso.

Aquilo foi bem inesperado.

O rapaz não sabia o que dizer. Era um fato que a garota era interessante (principalmente depois daquilo no salão), mas não diria isso daquela forma.

"Você fica tão fofo assim, desconcertado." Tenten falou se aproximando dele

Estava piorando. Aquela sucessão de eventos com a moça estava levando Neji à loucura. Já não conseguia pensar, só queria beijá-la ali. Mesmo que fossem uma espécie de rivais. Mesmo que os dois brigassem tanto. Mesmo depois do incidente na casa dele. E mesmo pelo fato que ela estava que,digamos, alcoolizada.

Os lábios iam se aproximando. Já era possível sentir as respirações se misturando. Os olhos já estavam se fechando a procura do desejo.

"Ei! Aquele não é o Sasuke com uma garota?" Tenten afastou-se bruscamente quando viu.

Neji amaldiçoou o amigo até a décima oitava geração por ter tirado a atenção de Tenten. Se ele estava beijando alguém, na certa seria Sakura, a garota dos sonhos dele. Qual era a dúvida disso?

Ele se virou para olhar e se assustou.

"Aquela é a Ino!" Neji exclamou pasmo.

"COMO É QUE É?" Tenten gritou. "Meu Deus! Sakura não pode ver isso!"

"Tarde demais, Tenten. A garota de cabelos rosa já viu."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Por quê? Por que aquilo tinha que acontecer?

Estava tudo tão perfeito: o clima, a química, a festa.

Mas ela tinha que estragar tudo!

Por quê? Por que Ino tinha que ser tão egoísta? Já não bastava ela ser a mais bonita, mais desejada e mais popular? Por que ela tinha que ganhar Sasuke também? Por quê?

E Sasuke? Como ele podia ser tão canalha? Ele deu esperanças para ela. Ele fez com que ela acreditasse nele!

Agora ele estava ali na sua frente beijando a garota que ela menos esperava na face da Terra.

Sakura não conseguia conter as lágrimas. Era como se o seu coração tivesse sido arrancado fora e o ar se recusasse a entrar. Nunca tinha se sentido tão arrasada. Ela odiava Ino! ODIAVA! E ainda odiava mais Sasuke, a pessoa que ela mais amava.

Não ficaria mais ali. Nenhum instante, minuto, segundo ou milésimo. Não queria mais olhar para nenhum dos dois. Deu meia volta e saiu dali o mais rápido que pôde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Neji, eu vou agora mesmo socar aquele cretino que fez a minha amiga chorar!" Tenten disse furiosa.

"Calma, Tenten! Calma!" Neji disse a segurando.

"Como eu vou manter a calma? Você viu o que aconteceu!"

"Eu sei! Eu sei! Mas socá-lo não vai ajudar em nada!"

"Vai sim! Vai ajudar a descontar a minha raiva!"

"Olha, Sasuke não é assim. Ele nunca faria esse tipo de coisa. Deve ter acontecido alguma coi... Pelo amor de Deus! PARE DE TOMAR ISSO! Você já está no limite!" Neji perdeu a paciência e tirou da mão dela o vigésimo sexto copo de bebida que tinha acabado de pegar com o garçom.

"Certo... certo... Mas eu vou atrás da Sakura agora mesmo!" Tenten falou determinada. Fez menção de sair dali, mas, quando levantou caiu, no chão.

"Tenten! Você está bem?"

"Vou estar se você me ajudar a levantar!"

Neji a pegou cuidadosamente e a colocou nas costas.

"Me leve até a casa da Sakura!"

"Não mesmo. Não com você desse jeito. Só iria piorar a situação. Sem falar que eu não vou te levar para sua casa nesse estado também. O que seus pais vão pensar de mim?"

"Ah, é? E eu vou pra onde então? Fico aqui mesmo?"

"Para minha casa, oras! Peço para Hinata avisar que você foi dormir lá, porque se eu fosse avisar não ia pegar muito bem..."

" admitir, mas você tem razão. Porém, amanhã você me leva para casa da Sakura de qualquer jeito, heim?"

"Fechado."

Continua...

**Finalmente! Cheguei de viagem e vim logo atualizar essa joça. (voz no fundo: mentiraaaaaaa!)**

**Er... Enfim, esse era um dos meus capítulos favoritos. Adorei deixa-lo melhor! Amo esse zero-a-zero entre Neji e Tenten. Hihihi!**

**Como eu sou muito legal (voz no fundo: acho que não, heim?), resolvi presentear-los duplamente! Além desse novo capítulo, vocês poderão curtir, em breve, o meu mais novo songfic, "Cold".**

**Espero que gostem e comentem em ambos!**

**So... REVIEWS, PLEASE!**


	6. Ressaca em todos os sentidos

**Desclaimer: Nós infelizmente, ou felizmente, não possuímos Naruto. **

**ANTES DE TUDO****: **

**Esse fanfic já foi postado na conta da Arashi em conjunto comigo, Marin, porém nunca foi concluído. Um dia desses recebi uma mensagem da Inuzuka Tenten-chan perguntando o porquê disso. Que queria um final. Bom, eu fiquei com muitas saudades dessa história... Então, resolvi recontactar a Arashi e perguntar se eu poderia fazer o que estou fazendo agora e ela gentilmente aceitou de boa!**

**Agora, espero que acompanhem novamente, pois farei várias alterações nos capítulos. Esse mesmo, aumentou uma página. Reler os primeiros trabalhos é sempre muito crítico. Achei vários erros e tals. Além de corrigi-los, adicionarei novas coisas. CALMA! A história é a mesma!**

**Capítulo VI: ****Ressaca em todos os sentidos**

"Bom dia, Tenten!" Neji cumprimentou simpaticamente a menina enquanto abria as janelas.

A morena acordou com uma forte dor de cabeça. Não se lembrava de tudo que tinha acontecido, mas com certeza em casa não estava. Até porque o Hyuuga estava lá.

"Bom dia... que horas são?" Ela perguntou coçando os olhos, enquanto levantava o corpo que parecia pesar uma tonelada.

"Devem ser umas 10 horas. Vamos... eu preparei um chá para você." Ele respondeu estendendo a mão e abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

Tenten não pode deixar de corar um pouco, mas nada muito alarmante. Segurou a mão dele e levantou-se. Foi então que notou que não estava trajando as mesmas roupas da festa. A confusão tomou conta dela. Como se não bastasse acordar no quarto de um garoto, o próprio garoto estava completamente diferente e, ainda por cima, ela estava usando uma blusa e um short dele.

"Neji... o que está acontecendo?"

"Você não lembra? Você veio dormir aqui para que eu te levasse hoje para casa da Sakura."

"Ah é! Mas não aconteceu nada entre... AI MEUS DEUS EU TINHA ME ESQUECIDO!" ela deu um pulo quando se lembrou do ocorrido da noite anterior. "Onde estão minhas roupas? Tenho que colocá-las!"

"Elas estavam sujas de lama, então Hinata decidiu lavá-las. Mas não se preocupe, ela deixou uma dela para que você pudesse usar."

Ela se sentiu aliviada ao escutar aquilo. Não somente a parte da roupa reserva, mas que, pelo menos, não tinha sido Neji que tinha a trocado. Aliás, até que seria interessante. Hein? No que diabos estava pensando? Sakura deveria estar sofrendo agora e ela pensando besteira.

"Certo. Vamos, quero ver minha amiga."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura! Abra a porta! Eu sei que você está aí!" Tenten gritava pela janela da casa dela.

Já estava gritando há uns 15 minutos, mas nada da garota de cabelos cor de rosa abrir a porta.

"Vamos, Tenten. Ela não deve estar em casa..." Neji resolveu falar, pois já estava cansado de esperar. Tente teve que concordar. Daqui a pouco os vizinhos começariam a reclamar por causa da gritaria. Deu meia volta para seguir Neji, mas um rangido ecoou, os fazendo retornar imediatamente.

A porta foi aberta lentamente e revelou Sakura. Era preferível não ter visto aquilo. Ela estava em um estado deplorável. Ainda estava de pijama, com cabelo todo bagunçado, olheiras enormes e a cara inchada, revelando que tinha chorado a noite toda.

"Desculpe a demora..." foi o que ela conseguiu dizer.

Tenten e Neji se olharam com dor, não esperavam que ela estivesse tão-tão daquele jeito. A morena só conseguiu abraçá-la com força, o que fez que Sakura caísse no choro novamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uma hora havia passado e os três já estavam mais animados conversando na sala.

"E o que a vaca foi fazer no espaço?" Neji perguntou.

"Não tenho a mínima idéia!" Sakura respondeu já rindo.

"Foi procurar o Vácuo!" ele respondeu com o pouco humor que tinha.

"Putz, Neji! Essa foi muuuuito ruim!" Tenten falou não contendo os risos.

Todos caíram na gargalhada novamente.

"Nossa! Só vocês mesmo para me fazer rir hoje!" Sakura falou tentando se controlar para parar de rir. "Valeu mesmo!" ela agradeceu chorando, mas dessa vez de tanto rir.

"Que nada..." Neji ia continuar quando de repente o celular dele toca fazendo ecoar por toda a casa My Love do Justin Timberlake. Ele pegou o aparelho para ver o número de quem estava ligando. Logo estremeceu. Era Sasuke.

"Neji, que cara é essa? Quem é que está ligando?" Tenten perguntou preocupada.

"Ah é..." Neji resolveu não falar quem era. Não agora que Sakura estava melhor. "É só a Hinata. Ela... ela deve estar querendo me avisar alguma coisa." Ele disse a primeira coisa que veio a mente. "Vocês me dão licença?"

"Claro, Neji! Pode falar ali no corredor." Sakura respondeu sorrindo.

Neji apenas agradeceu com a cabeça e saiu rapidamente. Tenten o seguiu com os olhos. Ela não tinha acreditado no que o rapaz tinha dito. Sakura ficou observando a cena e então, por curiosidade, resolveu perguntar.

"E aí? Quando vão assumir?"

"Assumir o quê?" Tenten virou-se assustada, se esquecendo no que estava pensando antes.

"Ora! Não se faça de desentendida! Já está na cara que vocês estão namorando." Sakura respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Mas para Tenten não era.

"Você endoidou?" a morena falou incrédula.

"Ah, Tenten! É só dizer logo! Está muito óbvio. Vocês se tratando tão bem depois de tudo que rolou na festa de ontem."

"O QUÊ?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji estava na parte final do corredor para assegurar que nenhuma das garotas escutasse da sala.

"Alô?" Neji falou sem emoção.

"Neji! Que bom que eu consegui falar com você! Eu já estava preocupado. Naruto não quer falar comigo. Hinata desligou na minha cara..."

"O que você quer, Sasuke?"

"Ow! Posso sabe o porquê da grosseria?"

"Não se faça de inocente, seu canalha! Acha que fazer garotas chorar é normal?" Sasuke ficou mudo do outro lado da linha "Por que diabos você beijou a Ino? E os sentimentos pela Sakura que você tanto guardava, heim?"

"Ah não..."

"O que você queria? Que eu aprovasse sua atitude?" Neji falou ficando mais indignado.

"Não é isso! Se acalma aí! Foi a Ino que me beijou!"

"Acho que dá no mesmo, não?"

"Estou falando sério! Eu tinha ido buscar algo para beber, quando fui surpreendido com um beijo. Na hora, não vi quem era, mas o cheiro era de flor de cerejeira como o da Sakura! Então só aprofundei o beijo pensando que era a própria! Quando nos separamos, aí eu fui ver quem era na verdade..."

Neji parou pra pensar. Sasuke realmente não era o tipo galinha que fazia aquele tipo de coisa, ele sabia. Eles se conheciam desde a 5ª série. E, ainda por cima, a voz dele mostrava sinceridade. Não era nada inventado como a desculpa que tinha dado para as meninas na sala agora pouco.

"Empurrei Ino e saí atrás da Sakura, mas quando eu cheguei, ela já tinha ido embora. Nem me passou pela cabeça que ela poderia ter visto."

"Mas todos viram." Neji complementou.

"Maldição! Eu não consigo acreditar que eu fui tão trouxa! Como ela está?"

"Ela está..." De repente ele escuta a voz de Tenten gritando por ele. "Olha, Sasuke, eu acredito em você, mas tenho que ir agora. Você está em casa?"

"Sim."

"Vou dar uma desculpa qualquer para as meninas e ir para aí, tá?"

"Certo..."

Com a resposta, Neji desligou e seguiu rapidamente para sala.

"Bem, garotas, parece que Hinata me quer o mais rápido possível em casa, então eu vou ter que deixá-las." Neji disse quando voltou.

"Ah... que pena, NÊ!" Tenten falou em um tom irônico fazendo Neji se impressionar.

"Do que você me chamou?" Ele perguntou abismado.

"Você ouviu! Seu cretino!"

Por essa Neji não esperava. Ele que estava crente que Tenten finalmente tinha se lembrado o que ela lhe tinha dito na noite passada, e, na verdade, veio com aquele desaforo.

"Por que você não falou pra mim que eu tinha bebido que nem uma doida? Por que? Acho que eu sei o por quê. Você se aproveitou de mim!" a morena respondeu soltando sua raiva.

"Não, Tenten! Isso é um mal entendido!" Neji tentou se defender. "Você não se lembra de ontem, antes de você dormir?"

"O que aconteceu antes de eu dormir? Não me diga que... AI MEU DEUS! Você é mesmo um idiota. Eu não estava entendendo a razão da sua gentileza hoje e como eu estava com as suas roupas!"

"Não, Tenten. Não aconteceu nada que você está pensando! Você está entendendo tudo errado!"

O próximo movimento de Tenten foi um belo tapa na cara do rapaz.

"Tenten, tente se lembrar!" Neji disse desesperado, não se importando com o tapa que tinha acabado de receber.

"Não quero me lembrar de nada que venha de você, Neji! NADA! Saia daqui!".

"Ótimo!" Neji explodiu também. Deu as costas para Tenten e saiu pisando forte da casa de Sakura.

Onde estava com a cabeça que o quê ela tinha dito era verdade? Por que acreditou? Por um momento ele pensou que finalmente tinha encontrado a garota certa. Que finalmente não mais seria um galinha. Que finalmente teria uma musa inspiradora. Que finalmente teria alguém que o amasse verdadeiramente. Como tinha sido ingênuo!

Continua...

**DESCULPA PELA DEMORA!**

**O tempo tá meio reduzido por causa da faculdade, cursos e tradução(Por sinal, leiam Perfect Girl Evolution no AnimaRegia – link no meu profile). Tenho que confessar que tinha até me esquecido de tanta coisa que eu tenho feito. xx**

**Mas eu estou montando melhor minha grade de horário, relaxem! 8D**

**Sobre o capítulo, acho que ele é tipo "o último da primeira temporada", porque a partir do próximo, um novo personagem vai aparecer na história e vai abalar tudo! Vocês lembram dele?**

_**Quero Reviews**_**, senão, não continuo a história! (doceira chata)**


	7. Bem vindo de volta!

**Desclaimer: Nós infelizmente, ou felizmente, não possuímos Naruto. **

**ANTES DE TUDO****: **

**Esse fanfic já foi postado na conta da Arashi em conjunto comigo, Marin, porém nunca foi concluído. Um dia desses recebi uma mensagem da Inuzuka Tenten-chan perguntando o porquê disso. Que queria um final. Bom, eu fiquei com muitas saudades dessa história... Então, resolvi recontactar a Arashi e perguntar se eu poderia fazer o que estou fazendo agora e ela gentilmente aceitou de boa!**

**Agora, espero que acompanhem novamente, pois farei várias alterações nos capítulos. Esse mesmo, aumentou uma página. Reler os primeiros trabalhos é sempre muito crítico. Achei vários erros e tals. Além de corrigi-los, adicionarei novas coisas. CALMA! A história é a mesma!**

**Capítulo VII: **Bem-vindo de volta

Segunda-feira.

Esse, sem dúvida alguma, sempre foi o pior dia da semana. Significava, para um estudante, o começo de uma longa semana com estudos, horários e quase nenhum tempo de descanso. Mas aquela segunda seria muito pior para Tenten., pois significaria também a possibilidade de olhar para uma pessoa nada agradável.

A morena suspirou ao pensar em Neji. Mesmo com raiva dele, algo a deixava inquieta. Era tudo muito confuso. Parecia que faltava algum pedaço na história da festa de Ino, mas não conseguia lembrar o que. Por fim, olhou para janela para observar a bela manhã que fazia. Ela não conseguiria prestar atenção na aula de geografia mesmo.

"Mitsashi!" o professor Asuma exclamou, fazendo Tenten dar um pulo. "Você deve saber bem a matéria para não estar prestando atenção, não é? Vamos, me diga o que é albedo?"

"Albedo... albedo é..." Ótimo, agora com certeza estava ferrada. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que aquilo era e a porcaria da Albânia não lhe saia da cabeça. Teria que dizer que não sabia e, no mínimo, receberia uma advertência por não estar prestando atenção na aula.

"Albedo é a reflexão das radiações na superfície terrestre", alguém sussurrou atrás dela

"Albedo é a reflexão das radiações na superfície terrestre!" Tenten respondeu rapidamente sem nem processar o que tinha dito.

"Ora... muito bem. Ponto positivo!" Asuma sorriu. "Voltando ao assunto..."

Quando Tenten viu que o professor havia se voltado para o quadro, ela imediatamente virou para trás para agradecer ao salvador.

"Obrigada!"

"Disponha..."

Ela parou.

Nunca tinha visto aquele rapaz na sala. E ele era bem charmosinho com aquele olhar desinteressado, a argola na orelha e o cabelo preso em rabo de cavalo.

"Você é novo aqui?" Tenten perguntou intrigada.

"Sim. Cheguei hoje e fui apresentado à turma, mas acho que você estava tão entretida em seus pensamentos que nem notou." Falou e deu um meio sorriso.

Tenten não pode evitar ficar totalmente sem graça pela situação.

"Bem, meu nome é Shikamaru e o seu?" ele resolveu falar para tirar aquele clima de desconforto.

"Sou Tenten." ela respondeu com um sorriso.

"Prazer..." Shikamaru respondeu e voltou seu olhar para janela.

Ele era bem diferente de todas as pessoas que havia conhecido, mas Tenten tinha gostado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O sinal já havia tocado, dando início ao merecido intervalo. Tenten, Sakura e Shikamaru já tinham se tornado amigos e estavam conversando calmamente em um dos bancos do pátio.

"Está gostando da nova cidade, Shikamaru?" Sakura perguntou.

"Na verdade eu já morei aqui." ele respondeu.

"Sério? Então mudo a minha pergunta: Como está sendo o retorno?".

"Ora, bem. A cidade não mudou em quase nada, apesar do tempo."

"Sakura!".

Os três viraram rapidamente para direção de onde o grito vinha.

"Sasuke..." Sakura falou para si em um tom quase inaudível.

"Que bom que encontrei você." O rapaz parou para respirar, parecia que esteve correndo. "Precisamos conversar."

Sakura levantou a cabeça que até então estava abaixada para olhar nos olhos ônix do rapaz. Era como uma tortura, pois não tinha como negar que ainda os amava.

"O que você quer com ela, seu traidor?" Tenten pôs-se de frente quando percebeu que a amiga estava sofrendo. "Você é muito ousado, sabia? Aparecer desse jeito depois de tud...".

"PARA, TENTEN!"

Todos se surpreenderam com o grito de Sakura.

"Obrigada por tentar me defender, mas eu e o Sasuke não temos nada pra conversar. Então, não precisa se preocupar." ela deu uma pausa e para depois sorrir forçadamente "Se me dão licença, eu vou dar uma volta."

E, logo em seguida, ela saiu calmamente sem olhar para trás. Sasuke a assistiu partir por um instante. Queria segui-la, mas Shikamaru o segurou na mesma hora.

"Deixe-a ir. Eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que houve ou o porquê de tudo isso. Mas se ela saiu, é porque ela quer ficar sozinha." Shikamaru falou sério.

Doía. Porém, aquele rapaz tinha falado nada menos que a verdade.

"Você está certo."

"Obrigada, Sasuke! Agora ela está mal de novo por sua causa!" Tenten falou com um tom sarcástico.

"Eu sei..." ele respondeu francamente.

Tenten se surpreendeu com a reação do rapaz. Os olhos dele demonstravam uma imensa tristeza e, pelo jeito que falou, parecia amargamente arrependido. Ela sentiu pena.

"Aê, cara. Desculpe se te segurei com força." Shikamaru falou se dirigindo a Sasuke.

"Sem problemas. Você fez a coisa certa." Sasuke respondeu e parou para observar o rapaz, estava tão concentrado em Sakura que nem o notara. "Não me lembro de já ter visto você por aqui. É novato?"

"Mais ou menos. Estudei nesse colégio aqui até a 5ª série."

"Você não me disse isso, Shikamaru!" Tenten exclamou.

"Ora, você não perguntou." Ele respondeu e riu quando viu Tenten fechando a cara.

"Nossa, eu entrei aqui na 5ª série... Agora que falou, você me parece familiar. Shikamaru, não é? Bem, sou...".

"SASUKE!" Ino interrompeu pulando em cima dele.

Tenten revirou os olhos com a presença da garota. Voaria pescoço daquela porca imbecil se não houvesse prometido a Sakura que se controlaria.

"Como vai o meu namorado?" ela perguntou alegre.

"Não sou seu namorado e já vou adiantando que nunca serei."

Tenten sentiu o frio da resposta nas veias. Mas Ino fingiu que nem tinha escutado.

"E o nosso beijo na sexta? Não significou nada para você?" ela falou num tom sedutor "Admita que você gostou! Você me beijou com tanto ardor... parecia completamente apaixonado por mim."

"Aquele beijo não era pra você..." Sasuke sussurrou baixo para que ninguém pudesse ouvir, mas Tenten ouviu.

"Ora, ora, Ino. Você continua a mesma, sempre persistente."

Ino assustou-se com aquele comentário impertinente. Virou-se para a pessoa que havia dito aquilo com fúria. Mas, quando viu quem era, quase caiu dura.

"Shikamaru!" Ino exclamou em vê-lo "O que você está fazendo aqui?" ela perguntou. Tenten notou que ela tremia.

"Vocês se conhecem?" Sasuke estava confuso.

"Somos amigos de infância." Shikamaru respondeu. "Mas aí a gente teve de se separar porque..."

"POR QUE VOCÊ FOI EMBORA SEM AVISAR?" Ino gritou surpreendendo a todos. "Você é um idiota! Não precisava ter voltado!". Ela continuou, agora com lágrimas nos olhos.

A essa altura, metade do pátio já estava prestando atenção. Estavam curiosos para saber a causa de Ino, a garota mais popular do colégio, estar esperneando daquele jeito. Só depois que gritou, ela percebeu o que fizera. A imagem dela estava em jogo agora. Não podia continuar aquele show no meio do colégio. Sem pensar muito, tratou de sair dali o mais rápido possível.

"O que foi isso?" Sasuke estava mais confuso ainda.

"Que tipo de pessoa trata um amigo desse jeito? Principalmente que não vê há cinco anos?" Tenten se perguntou.

"Deixa. Ela tem seus motivos." Shikamaru falou.

"Bem, deixando essa loucura de lado. Tenten, eu vim aqui para dizer que vamos ter ensaio hoje na casa do Neji às 15:00, tudo bem?"

Tinha completamente se esquecido da banda! Tudo por causa do fim de semana agitado. Até queria cantar um pouco e esquecer os problemas.

Aí se lembrou que o maior de seus problemas estava na banda.

"Hoje, é? Não pode ser amanhã?" ela perguntou tentando esconder o nervosismo.

No exato momento em que Sasuke iria responder, Neji apareceu. Parecia que o reencontro entre eles seria mais rápido do que o imaginado.

"Oi, Sasuke. E olá, Tenten." Ele cumprimentou os dois, mas o tom irônico reinou ao falar o nome da garota.

"Olá, Neji." ela retribuiu do mesmo modo.

"O que houve com vocês dois?" Sasuke perguntou assustado, aquele dia realmente estava muito confuso.

"Ah! Não importa. Vim aqui saber se eu posso levar uma acompanhante."

'COMO ASSIM LEVAR UMA ACOMPANHANTE?' Tenten queria gritar. Ela estava tão concentrada com sua raiva por Neji, que não percebeu que ele já estava acompanhado.

"Que falta de educação a minha. Essa é a Kin." Neji apresentou a garota e deu um beijo nela.

Kin. Tenten já ouvira falar dela. Ela era uma das fãs de Neji. Era a primeira vez que a via. Ficou de cara, não só por a garota usar o uniforme no melhor estilo vagabunda, mas por Neji estar a exibindo na frente dela.

Provavelmente queria fazer ciúmes. Porque entre um amasso e outro com aquela Kin, Neji a encarava com aquele olhar de deboche. E o que mais dava raiva nela própria é que aquilo estava funcionando.

Ela não poderia deixar barato.

"Prazer." Sasuke a cumprimentou somente por educação. Não gostava muito daquele tipo de garota. "Respondendo a sua pergunta, Neji, você pode levar quem quiser, desde que não atrapalhe."

"Que bom! Aí o Shikamaru vai comigo!

Foi a vez de Neji arregalar os olhos. Quem diabos era Shikamaru que estava com a com Tenten?

"Ah! Que problemático..." Foi a única coisa que Shikamaru disse.

Continua...

**Aeee!**

**Eu disse que demoraria menos nesse capítulo! **

**Não há muito o que comentar sobre ele... então, deixo o agradecimento às pessoas que comentaram:  
**_Ana-chan n.n (continue acompanhando!)  
Uchiha-Ayu (pode esperar, sasusaku chegando!)  
Mye-chan (não me bate, mas eu gosto da Karin!)  
Inuzuka-Tenten-chan (beijos!)  
Hyuuga Florine (ta aí!)_

**Reviews****, galera! **


	8. Explosões!

**Desclaimer: Nós infelizmente, ou felizmente, não possuímos Naruto. **

**ANTES DE TUDO****: **

**Esse fanfic já foi postado na conta da Arashi em conjunto comigo, Marin, porém nunca foi concluído. Um dia desses recebi uma mensagem da Inuzuka Tenten-chan perguntando o porquê disso. Que queria um final. Bom, eu fiquei com muitas saudades dessa história... Então, resolvi recontactar a Arashi e perguntar se eu poderia fazer o que estou fazendo agora e ela gentilmente aceitou de boa!**

**Agora, espero que acompanhem novamente, pois farei várias alterações nos capítulos. Esse mesmo, aumentou uma página. Reler os primeiros trabalhos é sempre muito crítico. Achei vários erros e tals. Além de corrigi-los, adicionarei novas coisas. CALMA! A história é a mesma!**

**Capítulo VIII:** Explosões!

"Que bom! Aí o Shikamaru vai comigo!

Foi a vez de Neji arregalar os olhos. Quem diabos era esse Shikamaru que estava com Tenten?

"Ah! Que problemático..." Foi a única coisa que Shikamaru disse.

Sasuke logo notou que o clima ali não estava dos melhores. Tão pesado, que queria acabar logo com aquilo, mas não sabia como se intrometer naquela, digamos, briguinha besta de casal. Para sorte dele, o sinal começou a tocar na mesma hora.

"Vamos, Neji. Temos prova de matemática."

"Até o ensaio, garotinha." Neji se despediu naquele tom irônico que a irritava.

"Até." Tenten respondeu quase explodindo de tanta raiva.

"Qual é a de vocês dois? São ex-namorados ou algo assim?" Shikamaru perguntou enquanto andava em direção a sala.

Tenten não pode deixar de corar com comentário.

"Eu? Namorada dele? Nem morta!" respondeu tentando parecer o mais confiante possível e virando a o rosto para que ele não notasse o rubor em sua face.

"Vocês são bem problemáticos...".

"Cala boca, Shikamaru. Vamos logo, se não vamos ser deixados do lado de fora da sala."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A aula de química, no último horário, ia passando devagar, aliás como todas as aulas. Tenten, estava num tédio só, Sakura fingia prestar atenção e Shikamaru estava de novo entretido com a janela. Ele adorava ficar observando as nuvens, mas, dessa vez, estava pensando no que ocorrera no intervalo.

Estava muito feliz em rever Ino. Porém, como ele esperava, a loira reagiu de uma forma completamente contrária. Depois do que tinha feito, seria difícil que ela recuperasse a confiança que tinha nele. Também percebeu que ela ainda não tinha conseguido o que queria, digo o amor de Sasuke, já que este tinha demonstrado grande frieza para com ela.

"Ela realmente não mudou..." Ele pensou um pouco alto e de repente reparou um papel dobrado em sua mesa.

Não entendeu direito quando o viu. Quando pegou, ele leu: De Tenten Para Shikamaru. Agora estava explicado. Desdobrou o bilhete com cuidado para que o professor Obito não o pegasse e começou a ler.

"Eae, Shika? Nossa, essa aula está um porre! E, para melhorar minha situação, eu simplesmente detesto química. Aí resolvi mandar esse humilde bilhete para o senhor. Hehehe. Não se importa de conversarmos, né? Em condições normais, eu colocaria a Sakura no nosso "chat" também, mas olha o estado da coitada... mal fala direito..."

Shikamaru riu com o bilhete. Tenten era realmente uma garota adorável e aquele bilhete veio a calhar. Pelo menos ficaria entretido em algo.

"Também não gosto muito de química e, é claro, que não me importo em "teclar" com a senhorita. Bem, você mencionou a Sakura e tal, poderia me contar o que está acontecendo?"

"Vou resumir a história porque ela é bem longuinha. Na sexta passada, Ino deu uma festa na casa dela e Sasuke convidou Sakura para irem juntos. Sakura se sentiu realizada, afinal ela sempre gostou dele e, pelo que tudo indicava, o sentimento era recíproco por parte dele. Na festa tudo ia correndo bem, até que uma hora Sasuke disse que ia pegar umas bebidas e saiu. Sendo que ele estava demorando demais e Sakura resolveu procurar-lo. Na hora que o encontrou, pra surpresa geral, ele estava lá beijando a Ino."

Shikamaru estranhou muito aquilo.

"Nossa... Por que ele beijaria a Ino? No intervalo me pareceu que ele não suportava nem ver a cara dela."

"Pois é! Isso que eu não consigo entender! Mas deixando isso de lado, você poderia me explicar o que você fez pra Ino fazer aquele chilique?"

"Digamos que eu fui embora sem uma resposta."

Tenten não entendeu nada. Iria exigir uma explicação melhor para ele, se o sinal não tivesse tocado bem na hora. Virou para trás para perguntar sobre aquilo e deparou-se com Shikamaru já de pé com um ar de sério.

"Qual é a turma da Ino?" Ele perguntou.

"Er... bem... acho que é a C." Tenten respondeu meio receosa.

"Não. Essa turma é a do Neji, Naruto e Sasuke." Sakura respondeu. Tenten tomou um susto com a súbita resposta dela. "A turma da Ino é a D."

"Obrigado Sakura..." Shikamaru finalmente agradeceu olhando para as duas. "Tenten, me encontre aqui no colégio às duas horas e iremos juntos para o ensaio, ok?"

E, dizendo isso, saiu deixando as duas com cara de tacho.

"O que foi isso?" Sakura perguntou confusa.

"Não tenho a mínima idéia."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Estão prontos para a última, pessoal?" Sasuke perguntou.

"Sasuke... Você tem certeza que você quer tocar essa música? Não que eu não goste dela, mas ela não é bem... o estilo da banda, entende? É mais feminina, sei lá."

"Besteira, Tenten! Nossa banda toca de tudo. Sem falar que será um desafio!" Naruto respondeu e deu seu sorriso de sempre encorajando a garota.

"Certo! Vou dar o meu melhor!"Ela respondeu animada.

"Ok, 1-2-3 e já!"

Avril Lavigne – The best damn thing

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey_

_Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door_

_Even though I told him yesterday and the day before_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab_

_And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams_

_My Cinderella story scene_

_When do you think they'll finally see_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better_

_You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never_

_Like it or not even though she's a lot like me_

_We're not the same_

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle_

_You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal_

_Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Alright Alright yeah_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand_

_Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand_

_I hate it when they go out and we stay in_

_And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriend_

_But I found my hopes I found my dreams_

_My Cinderella story scene_

_Now everybody's gonna see_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better_

_You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never_

_Like it or not even though she's a lot like me_

_We're not the same_

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle_

_You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal_

_Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Give me an A, always give me what I want_

_Give me a V, be very very good to me_

_R, are you gonna treat me right_

_I, I can put up a fight_

_Give me an L, let me hear you scream loud_

_One two three four_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams_

_My Cinderella story scene_

_When do you think they'll finally see_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better_

_You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never_

_Like it or not even though she's a lot like me_

_We're not the same_

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle_

_You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal_

_Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey_

_Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

"Nossa! Essa ficou demais!" Shikamaru disse aplaudindo de pé.

"Você achou mesmo, Shikamaru?" Tenten perguntou toda feliz.

"Com certeza. Sua voz é demais, sabia? Nem consegui dormir."

"Ah! Obrigada, Shika!" Ela agradeceu. "Mas nem é para tanto..."

Neji observava aquela ceninha toda, morrendo de ciúmes. Exatamente, ele estava morrendo de ciúmes de Tenten com aquele rapaz que tinha ido com ela. O pior é que ele não conseguia disfarçar nenhum pouquinho e ficava encarando os dois com cara de poucos amigos.

"Não seja modesta, Tenten." Sasuke falou.

"É verdade! E essa música em especial, nossa! Foi perfeita! Super animada! Aposto que a Hinata concorda também, não é?" Naruto falou dirigindo-se a namorada que também estava assistindo ao ensaio.

A tímida Hinata apenas concordou com a cabeça, mexendo os dedos de um jeito que só ela conseguia fazer.

"Tenho que admitir que a garotinha cantou muito bem." Neji que até então estava calado, falou, mas sem olhar para a elogiada.

Tenten não conseguiu se controlar. Ela ficou completamente vermelha com o comentário inesperado do rapaz.

"Eu achei que foi sem sal".

Todos se viraram para a dona da voz: Kin. A garota só estava quieta observando aquele clima que rolava entre o seu Neji e aquelazinha Tenten. Para ela não ficaria assim.

"Tô falando sério! Os arranjos ficaram até legais, mas a voz sem graça da Tenten estragou. Essa música precisa de mais empolgação." Ela continuou. "Sem contar que ficou muito na cara que no final você desafinou feio!".

Ninguém soube o que dizer.

"E o que você entende de música para dar opinião?" Tenten perguntou com uma estranha calma.

"O suficiente para perceber que você não tem talento nenhum!".

"Olha, não me importo o que os outros falem da minha voz. Se tem gente que gosta, vou continuar cantando. Para os que não gostarem, não posso fazer nada." Tenten respondeu num tom gélido e deu as costas para ela.

"Não vire as costas para mim, sua vadia!".

Tenten virou-se com um olhar assassino.

"Do que você me chamou?"

"Isso que você escutou: V-A-D-I-A!"

Tenten respondeu ao insulto pulando em cima dela, fazendo as duas caírem no chão. Tenten ia começar a socar-la, mas Kin foi mais rápida e num movimento conseguiu rolar para o lado e se levantar começando a puxar o cabelo de Tenten, desfazendo os coques que sempre usava. A última gemeu de dor e não teve dúvidas em começar a puxar o cabelo de Kin também.

Os rapazes olhavam aquilo embasbacados. Estavam não só chocados por estarem vendo duas mulheres brigando como animais, mas também porque, normalmente, eles teriam que parar aquela briga. Porém, do jeito que elas estavam, estavam até com medo de separar-las.

Para espanto geral, quem tomou a frente foi Hinata.

"Sasuke, segure a Kin! E Neji, a Tenten!" Ela gritou e os dois obedeceram na hora.

"Ora, me soltem! Eu vou mostrar para essa vaca..." Kin disse tentando se soltar.

"Tenta! Da próxima vez vou te mandar um soco na cara, sua vagabunda!".

"Ora sua...".

"PAREM VOCÊ DUAS!" Hinata ordenou, assustando a todos mais uma vez. "É melhor as duas ficarem separadas por... você que está mais perto da porta, leve Tenten para o quarto mais próximo e tente acalmar-la!".

"Certo..." Neji respondeu e, com dificuldade, tirou Tenten do estúdio.

"Argh! Essas coisas me dão nos nervos!" Hinata falou depois de um longo suspiro.

Naruto, que estava do lado dela com os olhos arregalados por causa de toda a atitude, resolveu comentar.

"Nossa... Você sabe perder a timidez na hora certa..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji, com muito esforço, conseguiu colocar Tenten para dentro do quarto de TV. Assim feito, ele fechou a porta e ficou na frente dela para garantir que ela não saísse.

"Sai da frente, Neji! Aquela nojenta tem que pagar!" Tenten gritava indignada.

"Não vou sair. E, por favor, tente se acalmar."

"Como eu posso ficar calma, Neji? Podem falar da minha voz o quanto quiserem! Mas aquela vaca me xingou na frente dos amigos. Eu não podia deixar barato!".

"Eu sei! Eu sei!" Neji disse.

"Você não sabe de nada! Se soubesse, não teria trazido aquela biscate para cá. Agora saia da frente da porta!"

"Já disse que não vou sair."

"Se não vai sair por bem, vai sair por mal!" ela falou e correu para cima dele.

Teria o acertado, se ele já não tivesse se acostumado com as investidas dela. Então, lendo os movimentos da morena, ele segurou seus braços de um modo que não houvesse modo de ela escapar.

"Ai! Me solta!" ela pediu, sentindo um pouco de dor.

"Não vou soltá-la até você se acalmar. Não entendo o porquê de tanto estresse, afinal tudo que ela disse foi mentira."

Tenten, que ainda tentava se soltar, parou no mesmo instante.

"Do que você está falando, Neji?" Ela perguntou curiosa.

"Você sabe... Nenhum dos xingamentos dela são reais." Ele falou meio sem graça. "Sem falar que, na hora que ela falou da sua voz, ela provavelmente estava morrendo de inveja porque..."

O rapaz engoliu seco, sem perceber ele estava se aproximando cada vez mais do rosto dela.

"Por que?" Tenten perguntou também se aproximando do rosto dele.

Houve um breve silêncio, os dois estavam apenas olhando nos olhos um do outro, vendo o desejo que se apossava dos dois. Quando os lábios estavam quase se encontrando, Neji respondeu.

"Porque sua voz é simplesmente maravilhosa..."

Depois daquela resposta as bocas finalmente se juntaram, começando assim um beijo.

No começo, os lábios apenas se tocavam de leve apreciando o sabor de ambos. Logo em seguida, o beijo se tornou apaixonado e selvagem. Os dois exploravam cada pedaço da boca. Parecia que matavam a sede de anos. Era como uma explosão de sentimentos.

Ficaram ali por um bom tempo, sem notar o tempo passar. Daquela vez ninguém podia os interromper.

Continua...

**Giisus! A última atualização foi há 3 meses! Mil perdões, sério! Mas tanta coisa aconteceu... Pelo menos não abandonei, né? **

**Eita que finalmente o primeiro beijo de verdade do Neji e da Tenten saiu! XD. Huahuahuahua. Já tava na hora não é? Eles já estavam nesse zero a zero a um tempão... Sei que a Sakura teve uma participação insignificante nesse capítulo, mas no próximo? Sem preparem! Posso garantir que vai rolar SasuSaku e graças a alguém que vocês nem imaginam! Hehehe.**

**MAS**

**Só irei postar o novo capítulo se eu tiver bastante reviews! Ele já está pronto, ok? **


	9. Finalmente

**Desclaimer: Nós não possuímos Naruto... ainda risadas maléficas**

**Capítulo IX - Finalmente**

Tenten adentrou o quarto e fechou a porta o mais rápido possível, em meio de gritos questionando o porquê de ela estar correndo em casa.

Desmoronou no chão e ficou a fitar o nada. Não conseguia acreditar nela mesma. Não conseguia acreditar que ela havia beijado Neji daquela forma e, o pior, não conseguia acreditar que havia gostado.

**FLASHBACK**

Ficaram ali por um bom tempo e dessa vez ninguém podia os interromper...

Pelo menos era o que eles pensavam.

"Que bom que estão se divertindo!"

Neji e Tenten se largaram na mesma hora e voltaram-se para porta do outro lado da sala de televisãom, deparanado-se com com Kin.

"Você é uma vadiazinha mesmo, hein? Vou te contar! Também quem resistiria ao Neji, não é?"

Tenten estava tão chocada que não conseguia dizer nada.

"Kin... é melhor você parar." Neji respondeu ficandou meio incomodado com a situação.

"Vou parar mesmo, Neji. Pensando bem, vou para casa."

Dizendo isso, saiu batendo a porta com força e deixando os dois sozinhos de novo. Ambos não ousaram falar por alguns segundos. Só podiam ser ouvidos os passos pesados de Kin se distanciando e Sasuke gritando com Naruto por ter deixado a última fugir. A situação era extremamente constrangedora.

"Er... Tenten..." Neji começou, procurando as palavras certas.

"Bem, acho que eu também já vou indo" Ela cortou o rapaz logo e saiu pela porta sem encará-lo.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

"Ah... o que há comigo?" a morena perguntou-se enquanto levantava do chão.

Confusa, ela despiu-se e colocou uma roupa de dormir. Eram só sete horas da noite, mas ela queria adormecer parar só acordar no outro dia.

* * *

No outro dia de manhã, Sakura resolveu chegar mais cedo afim de estudar para a prova de Biologia que aconteceria no primeiro horário. Não que tivesse dificuldade com a matéria. Não mesmo! Ela era uma das primeiras do colégio. Só queria mesmo ter certeza que não cairia em nenhum dos pegas que a professora Anko adorava fazer em suas provas.

Atravessou os corredores extremamente desertos. Tudo estava em um silêncio de matar, o que seria perfeito para estudar.

Quando estava se aproximando de sua sala, notou uma pessoa parada na porta. Estranhou ver alguém ali às 6:30 da manhã. Mas o que realmente a surpreendeu foi ver quem era aquela pessoa: Alta, corpo esbelto, olhos azuis e cabelos dourados como sempre presos em um alto rabo-de-cavalo. Ou seja, era Ino. Na certa, ela queria tirar uma com a cara dela ou algo assim, mas Sakura não estava com a mínima vontade de receber sapo tão cedo. Resolveu dar meia volta e ir estudar na biblioteca.

"SAKURA! Não vá!". Ino gritou.

Ela parou imediatamente e virou-se para encará-la.

"Olha. É cedo. Não quero me estressar, pois eu vou fazer uma prova daqui a pouco e..."

"Não se preocupe. Eu só quero conversar..."

"CONVERSAR?" Sakura arregalou os olhos.

"É... será que podemos?" respondeu calma.

Sakura estava pasma não só pela situação, mas também pelo comportamento de Ino. Ela não estava com aquela pose de convencida e aquela feição de eu-sou-muito-mais-bonita-que-você. Pelo contrário, ela estava com um olhar sereno e... amigável.

"Hein?" Ino insistiu.

"Claro..."

Sakura seguiu Ino silenciosamente até um local afastado do hall dos 3°s anos.

* * *

"Posso saber por que a conversa tem que ser... er... escondida?" Sakura cortou o silêncio.

Nenhuma resposta.

"Vamos, Ino. Fale logo o que você quer então!" A garota de cabelos rosas foi ficando impaciente.

Sem resposta novamente, Sakura percebeu que aquilo deveria ser outro brincadeira de mal gosto da loira. Decidiu que estava na hora de ir.

"Certo... depois a gente conv..."

"ME DESCULPE!"

"O QUE?"

Sakura estava estupefada. Jamais imaginara Ino proferindo tais palavras tão humildemente. Principalmente, vê-la chorando rios logo após isso. Ao ver a loira naquela estado, sua defesa baixou. E, como a cena vista de longe já não parecesse o suficiente estranha, Sakura, no impulso, abraçou a rival.

"Não entendo. Do que você está falando?"

"Desculpe-me, Sakura... Desculpe-me!" Ino repetiu em prantos.

Ou aquilo era muito verdadeiro ou Ino era realmente uma boa atriz.

"Tente se acalmar. " Sakura sussurrou dela enquanto se separavam.

Ino respirou fundo e a encarou.

"Estou falando do Sasuke..."

Ela sentiu o coração arder.

"Sakura, eu armei aquela situação toda. Vi que ele estava sem você no bar pegando bebidas, então, me lembrei que tinha um perfume igual o seu e... e estava tudo escuro. Daí agarrei ele. Mesmo ele me beijando daquele jeito, foi algo completamente falso. Porque ele estava, mas não estava me beijando, entende?"

"Não..." respondeu com toda a sinceridade do mundo

"Ele pensou que quem ele estava beijando era você, Sakura."

O ar faltou. Ela pensou que desmaiaria ali mesmo.

"Isso ... isso quer dizer que..." Sakura tentava raciocinar aquilo.

"Quer dizer que ele te ama!" Ino repondeu com um sorriso já com poucas lágrimas.

Uma felicidade imensa tomou conta dela. Ela queria sair gritando pra todo mundo "ele me ama". Era como se o mundo dela voltasse a ter cor e que o ar, que antes lhe faltava, se tornasse o mais limpo do mundo. Era maravilhoso! Começou a rir dela mesma que nem uma louca. Saber que o seu amor era correspondido era uma sensação indescritível.

"Bom..." Ino começou, fazendo Sakura voltar para realidade. " Você deveria ir falar com ele, não acha?"

"Sim! Claro, com certeza! Estou indo agora!" ela continuava eufórica. Até que ela estranhou "Ino, por que você está fazendo isso? Você não era louca pelo Sasuke?"

"Tudo está sempre mudando. Isso não foi diferente..."

"Mas... Mas...".

"Uma pessoa me procurou e me abriu os olhos. Foi engraçado. Levei uma bronca também! Mas não fiquei triste, sabe?".

"Não. Aliás, você está bem confusa hoje, sabia?"

As duas riram.

"Boba, o que está fazendo aqui? Você deveria estar correndo pros braços do seu príncipe encantado!" Ino falou ainda rindo.

"Sim, eu já vou!" Sakura respondeu e virou-se pra correr. Mas para surpresa de Ino, ela virou a cabeça pra trás e continuou. "Ino, Obrigada."

Ino se espantou, mas pensou e sorriu.

"Disponha"

Sakura sorriu em retorno e começou a correr em direção ao 3° A. O sinal já estava tocando e ela não conseguiria agüentar até a hora do intervalo.

* * *

Enquanto isso, no 3° A, Naruto se encontrava em uma situação um tanto cômica pra quem assistia. Ele tentava inutilmente animar dois amigos que estavam cada um mais deplorável que o outro. Neji com cara de hoje-eu-acordei-de-mau-humor e Sasuke com cara de eu-quero-morrer.

"Ah, por favor rapazes. Animem-se!" o loiro falava pela 5ª vez.

"Naruto, por que você não cala essa sua boca grande e vai cuidar da sua própria vida, heim?" Neji respondeu no melhor tom gélido.

"Faltou sutileza, mas pelo menos fui repondido" Naruto disse com um suspiro.

"Você ainda não calou a boca..."

"Ah! Qual é Neji? Só estou tentando ajudar".

"Já falei como você pode contribuir!"

"E, afinal, por que diabos você está assim? O Sasuke eu entendo, mas você? Nem motivo tem!"

"Se tivesse não seria da sua conta!"

Naruto fingiu que não escutou a última resposta do Hyuuga e continuou.

"Mas eu te perdôo, Neji. Porque, apesar da resposta nada agradável, você respondeu. É terrível ficar falando sozinho. Sasuke, por que você pelo menos não dá o ar da sua graciosa voz pelo menos uma vez?"

O rapaz apenas baixou a cabeça na mesa.

"Não adianta, Naruto. Ele está assim desde aquele dia que a Sakura..."

Sasuke grunhi alguma coisa tão estranha que assustou os dois.

"Acho que ele não quer falar sobre isso." Naruto conclui.

De repente todos que estavam na sala se surpreenderam com uma garota que tinha acabado de pular na sala.

"SASUKE!"

O rapaz sentiu o coração acelerar com aquela voz. Levantou a cabeça lentamente com medo que fosse alguma alucinação da sua mente desordenada, mas não era. Na sua frente estava Sakura respirando rápido por causa da corrida, com o cabelo meio desarrumado e os olhos verdes arregalados. Até assim ela ficava linda...

"Sakura... o que faz aqui?" ele respondeu se levantando para ficar de frente para ela.

"Eu não conseguiria ficar sem isso até o intervalo".

Não deu tempo nem de perguntar sobre o que ela estava falando, pois a resposta logo veio. Sakura no momento seguinte já tinha lhe roubado um rápido beijo. Todos que estavam na sala se assustaram com aquela atitude, incluindo Sasuke.

"Hã?" foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu proferir.

"Não é óbvio?" ela respondeu com um sorriso

Óbvio? Sim, com certeza era óbvio! Mas para Sasuke aquilo tinha sido tão inesperado que demorou um pouco até ele raciocinar o que estava acontecendo. Porém, quando a razão lhe veio, ele se sentiu no céu. Pegou-a pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

O queixo de Naruto e de Neji caíram simultaneamente.

Sem ligar pros outros, os dois continuaram aquele momento. A sensação do amor fluindo pelos lábios, o calor dos corpos tão juntos e o sentimento de finalmente pertencer à alguém era assim.

Queriam ficar daquele jeito eternamente, mas o sinal acabara de tocar.

"Ai meu Deus! Eu tenho prova de Biologia agora!" Sakura gritou, se separando do rapaz e começando a correr.

Mas o rapaz segurou seu braço, fazendo-a o encarar de novo.

Então, Sasuke olhou ternamente para ela e falou com os lábios "Eu te amo". Sakura deu um suspiro apaixonado e respondeu "eu também" para depois sair correndo para sua sala. Na sala reinou um imenso silêncio dos alunos que tinha parado apenas para ver a cena de amor.

"Uau! Dá-lhe garanhão!" Naruto cortou o silêncio e pulou em cima de Sasuke.

Todos se amontoaram em volta dele querendo saber de todos os detalhes.

Do nada é ouvida uma baita assoada do professor de educação física, Gai, que estava chorando em prantos.

"Professor?" alguém falou.

"Nossa! Essa cena romântica evidenciando o fogo ardente do amor juvenil foi mais emocionante que o capítulo de ontem da novela das oito!".

Continua...

* * *

**Marin aqui.**

**Ow, dois anos! Não quero nem comentar... comentem vocês!  
Só quero dedicar o capítulo a ****Inuzuka-Tenten-Chan. O comentário (não se preocupe, não considerei como cobrança) dela me fez voltar a pensar nessa história.**

**Nos vemos no próximo capítulo!**


	10. Tudo ao Contrário

**Desclaimer: Não possuo Naruto.**

**Capítulo X - Tudo ao contrário**

O sinal estava terminando. Logo as aulas se iniciariam e, no caso do 3° ano B, os aluno ainda teriam uma bela prova de Biologia os esperando.

"Céus! Onde estará Sakura?" Tenten disse notando a falta da amiga "Geralmente ela é uma das primeiras a chegar, principalmente quando tem prova...".

"Calma. Ela já deve estar chegando, já que o material dela está aqui." Shikamaru ainda complementou "Provavelmente ela vai chegar no melhor estilo filme americano..."

"No melhor estilo americano?"

"É, quando o sinal acabar ela vai entrar correndo que nem uma doida pela porta."

O sinal acaba. E uma pessoa entra correndo na sala.

"Não falei?" Shikamaru disse convencido.

"Olha direito! Aquela é a Tsunade, a diretora da escola."

A loira alta e de grande comissão de frente deixou suas coisas na mesa e parou na frente da sala.

"A professora Anko não poderá vir hoje a aula porque..." Tsunade começou a falar, mas foi interrompida.

"Isso significa que a gente não vai ter prova?" alguém perguntou.

"CALA BOCA!" todos se espantaram. "Como eu ia dizendo, ela não veio porque ela teve um acidente com uma das cobras que ela cria, mas eu fiz o favor de pegar as provas e aplicá-las para vocês. Agora vão se sentando..."

De repente outra pessoa a interrompe, entrando na sala como um furacão.

"Desculpe o atraso, professora Anko..." Sakura disse enquanto respirava forte. "Eu sofri um pequeno atraso, mas..." A garota se tocou que não estava falando com a pessoa certa. "Diretora Tsunade? O que a **senhora**está fazendo aqui?"

A diretora não gostou nem um pouco daquele tratamento. Senhora era a vó dela.

"Nada... é melhor você ir se sentar ou eu não deixarei você fazer a prova." Ela respondeu irritada.

Sakura apenas concordou com cabeça e foi para o lugar sem entender a mudança de humor de Tsunade. Sentou-se na sua cadeira sem dizer nada e suspirou lembrando do momento que tinha acabado de passar. Shikamaru e Tenten ficaram apenas observando, esperando que ela os explicasse o que havia ocorrido.

Tsunade ia passando as provas para cada um e Sakura não se manifestava. Tenten não aguentava mais de curiosidade e resolveu chamar-la.

"Oi, Sakura!" Ela disse num tom irônico.

"Ah! Oi Tenten, oi Shikamaru." Sakura respondeu saindo de um transe "Desculpe por não ter os cumprimentado!" E assim virou-se para frente de novo.

"Socorro... o que fizeram com a verdadeira Sakura?" Shikamaru comentou com Tenten que não pode deixar de rir.

"VOCÊS DOIS NÃO NOTARAM QUE EU JÁ TÔ DISTRIBUINDO A PROVA, MOLEQUES?" A diretora gritou.

"Cara... que mulher problemática..."

* * *

"Ok, Sakura! Pode nos dizer agora por que nós tivemos que esperar até o intervalo para que você resolvesse contar o que diabos está acontecendo?" Tenten perguntou completamente irritada com aquele suspense todo.

"Calma. Você já vai ver, Tentenzinha!" Sakura respondeu com um sorriso e apertou a bochecha da morena fazendo esta se irritar mais ainda.

"Cara! Você está muuuuito irritante hoje." Respondeu com cara de poucos amigos "Só não vou persistir porque eu realmente quero saber o que...".

"Meninas..." Interrompeu Shikamaru "Não olhem agora, mas estão se aproximando Sasuke e os SharingBoys".

"É melhor sairmos daqui..." Tenten disse pensando em como Sakura ficaria com a presença do rapaz. Sem falar que provavelmente um certo rapaz de cabelos longos deveria estar vindo e ela não estava nem um pouquinho afim de encará-lo "Vamos Sakur... SAKURA?"

Tenten se assustou ao perceber que ela não se encontrava mais ali. Nossa! Será que ela era tão rápida assim na arte de desaparecer? Boma, Fosse o que fosse, ela própria tinha que sair dali também. Ia puxar Shikamaru, mas este não se moveu. Apenas apontou para uma direção.

"Ela está ali."

Virou-se rapidamente e viu uma cena que realmente não esperava ver: Sasuke e Sakura envolvidos num beijo _caliente_ na frente de todo mundo. Não teve como o queixo não cair.

"É. Nós também ficamos assim." Naruto comentou surgindo do nada e acordando os dois "Foi realmente surpreendente ver a Sakura chegando na nossa sala e dando um beijo no Sasuke logo em seguida!"

"Uau! Então foi por isso que ela chegou atrasada..." Shikamaru.

"Ela ainda conseguiu chegar a tempo! Nossa..." Neji disse manifestando.

Ao ouvir a última voz, Tenten se tocou que Neji estava ali. Os olhares dos dois se encontraram rapidamente fazendo ambos desviarem logo em seguida por causa de Sakura que acabara de entrar na roda, com Sasuke agarrado nela.

"Satisfeita, Tenten?"

"E como. Sakura... Como eu não desconfiei? Aquele seu sorriso bobo o tempo todo, só podia ser amor!".

"Nem fale em sorriso bobo! Sasuke era o próprio bobo depois do beijo da declaraçãozinha na sala de aula!" Neji riu.

"O QUE? FOI NA FRENTE DA SALA?" Tenten não podia acreditar.

"E então... Ela chegou correndo linda como sempre e me envolveu com um beijo" Sasuke disse.

"Aaah Sasuke!"

Os dois se beijaram novamente.

"Er... Ok. Nós já sabemos que vocês se amam, mas ficar se agarrando meio que incomoda!" Naruto brincou.

"Agora, Sakura... Como foi que... Você sabe, você resolveu do nada ir lá no Sasuke." Shikamaru quis saber.

"Hummm... Isso importa? Nós temos é que comemorar!"

"Opa! Onde e quando?" Naruto disse já todo animado.

"Que tal hoje, no Ichiraku? O lugar é super legal e a comida boa e barata." Sasuke sugeriu. "Hoje às 19 horas?"

"Hoje vai ser ótimo! Vou estudar química a tarde inteira na biblioteca e vou direto daqui." Tenten falou.

"Demorou! Neji, posso levar a Hinata?" Naruto perguntou como sempre e recebeu a resposta com um olhar de Neji você-já-sabe-a-resposta-pra-que-continua-perguntando? "Ueba! Vou ligar pra ela. Falou, galera" se despediu e começou a discar no celular o número da namorada.

"Você estudando a tarde inteira? Hoje só pode ser o dia dos milagres! Hahahahaha!" Shikamaru comentou fazendo todos rire.

"Pois é, SHIKA!" Tenten rebateu.

"Sai, sua problemática!" Shikamaru não deixou passar.

Neji era o único que não estava achando nenhuma graça. A intimidade daqueles dois estava incomodando e muito!

Rapidamente Tenten o observou e seus olhares se encontraram novamente, fazendo ambos virarem os rostos para esconder o embaraço. Shikamaru fingiu que não notou...

* * *

Tenten acordou sem saber onde estava. Talvez por causa do sonho que havia tido com Neji, onde este a colocava pra dormir, mas nada era ouvido; ou por que ela acordou com a cara enfiada no livro de química. Olhou para os lados e notou que tinha adormecido na biblioteca. Não era um local exatamente confortável, mas tinha revigorado bem as energias. Espreguiçou-se e resolveu olhar a hora. Deveriam ter se passado uns 25 minutos, certo?

"Ai MEU DEUS SÃO 18:25!" ela gritou desesperada

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" a bibliotecária mandou fazer silêncio.

"Desculpe..."

Tinha dormido por 4 horas! E logo ela teria que se encontrar com a galera no Ichiraku. Arrumou a mochila de qualquer jeito e saiu correndo da biblioteca. O colégio estava meio escuro já que estava anoitecendo e andava tão distraída que não percebeu um grupo de meninas estava a esperando.

"Olá, Tenten!" uma delas falou fazendo ela prestar atenção e perceber que tinha entrado numa fria.

Lá estava todo o fã clube do Neji a encarando de um jeito medonho. Para completar a alegria, entre elas estava a nada agradável Kin.

"Posso ajudá-las?" Ela tentou manter a calma.

"Claro! Se você topar não ver mais o Neji, a gente promete que não vai fazer nada."

"Vocês são doidas." Tenten tentou ignorar aquelas lunáticas e passar, mas foi bloqueada por duas meninas que eram dois armários.

"Olha garota, a gente tá falando sério! Você é uma vadiazinha que não merece ele." Kin disse segurando-a pela gola da camiseta.

"Em primeiro lugar, a vadia da história é você. Já olhou para esse cinto que você está usando e que você chama de saia? E em segundo, se toca! Eu não tenho nada com o Neji!" ela respondeu tentando se soltar inutilmente, já que as meninas haviam feito uma roda em cima dela e não teria como escapar.

"Ah claro! Se você não tem nada com o Neji, o que vocês dois estavam fazendo ontem na casa dele? Treinamento de primeiros socorros? Eu acho que não!" Kin então puxou o braço de Tenten tão forte ao ponto de machucar-la. "E aí? Vai largar ele por bem ou por mal?"

"Por nenhum dos dois! Soltem ela já!".

Kin a e as meninas se viraram para olhar o dono da voz: Neji. Lá estava ele sem camisa com o cabelo meio bagunçado, era uma visão e tanto. Todas as meninas, inclusive Tenten pararam um segundo para admirar.

"Vocês não vão soltá-la?" Neji perguntou de novo, porque nenhuma havia reagido. Vendo que nada aconteceria, seu próximo movimento dele foi passar o braço pelos ombros de Tenten e guiar-la para saírem dali.

Só que antes de saírem do campo de visão de Kin e suas comparsas, virou-se para dizer uma última coisa.

"Se vocês houvessem a machucado um pouquinho ... eu nunca iria perdoá-las."

Tenten, coitada, estava em estado de choque. Havia sido demais para ela em um segundo pensar que não voltaria viva para casa e no outro ser salva por um deus grego... Sim, era esse o melhor adjetivo para descrever Neji naquele momento. Sem falar que ele estava muito perto dela e ela podia sentir todos os músculos definidos dele roçando na sua pele, o que estava a deixando louca.

"Pa-Pa-PARA TUDO!" gritou Tenten se soltando antes que tivesse um ataque de nervos. "Co-como você chegou aqui?"

"A pé?" ela fez uma cara de você-entendeu pra ele "Eu estava no treino de basquete e a Kin sempre assiste. Quando a vi falando com um bando de meninas com um olhar maléfico, percebi que ela estava armando algo."

"Ah..." ela disse sem graça, sem querer encarar aquele corpo escultural. "Obrigada."

"De nada." respondeu Neji não entendendo as reações da garota "Você tá bem? As meninas não fizeram nada pra você, mesmo?" perguntou preocupado.

"Não, elas não fizeram nada..." _Eu só gostaria que você botasse a sua camisa _ela pensou.

"Certo, então..."

Parecia que ele Havia lido os pensamentos dela e logo após pegou a camisa que estava presa no short de treino. Tenten se sentiu realmente aliviada por aquilo.

"Eaí? Vamos?"Neji perguntou

"Vamos pra onde?"

"Ora, bobinha, se esqueceu?" o comentário fez ela corar "A comemoração do mais novo casal da turma?"

"Ah sim!" estava tão encantada com Neji que havia se esquecido do programa combinado. "Vamos sim. Porém, antes, eu queria, tipo...em relação a ontem..."

"Esqueça. Foi um beijo de momento." disse Neji não querendo dizer aquilo sem saber o real porquê. "Considere um beijo de amizade."

Ela não sabia se ficava aliviada ou triste com a aquela declaração. Mas resolveu sorrir.

"Certo! Vamos logo para não chegarmos atrasados."

* * *

"Onde estarão Neji e Tenten?" Sakura se perguntou fazendo todos pensarem a respeito.

Ninguém comentou mais nada porque estavam pensando na mesma besteira.

"Já se passaram 15 minutos e nada deles...AH! Olha eles ali!" ela terminou ao ver os dois entrando no restaurante correndo por causa da chuva que caía lá fora.

"Desculpem nossa demora!" disse Tenten quando chegou na mesa.

"É... tivemos alguns contratempos no caminho, nada demais." Neji completou.

"Ué Neji, você foi treinar basquete hoje? Mas o treino do juvenil não é só amanhã?" Naruto perguntou notando a camisa dele.

_Obrigado, Naruto._ Foi a única coisa que conseguiu pensar. Tenten na mesma hora o olhou incrédula. Ele tinha ido para esperá-la sair da biblioteca?

"Não. É que... é que o treinador pediu pra eu ajudar ele hoje com o infantil." falou a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça.

Colou para os outros, mas não para Tenten.

"Olha só! A nossa última convidada acabou de chegar!" Sakura exclamou.

Todos se entreolharam se perguntando se faltava alguém ali. Na mesa estavam Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru e, agora de pé, Neji e Tenten. Quem seria? Voltaram a atenção para porta e viram a pessoa que menos esperavam ver.

"INO?" todos exclamaram em uníssono.

_Continua..._

**Nossa! Corrigir textos que você escreveu há 6 anos é super engraçado! Dá para perceber direitinho como você pensava na época. Eu estava na 8****a**** série! Hahahaha**

**Bom, apesar da vontade gigante de mudar tudo no fanfic, eu estou tentando me transporta àqueles tempos e escrever do jeitinho que era. Espero que esteja dando certo... Apesar de saber que isso só será comprovado no capítulo 12, o primeiro inédito desde então.**

**Quero esclarecer que o nome da Arashi continuará na autoria dessa história, mas não vou citá-la mais, já que nem falo mais com ela... Uma pena...**

**Também quero agradecer a, agora, Pink Little Lady e a Lih-san. Poxa, pensei que não receberia nenhuma review depois de tanto tempo e elas me presentearam com tamanha surpresa! Obrigada, meninas!**

**Se você leu e não comentou, também agradeço, viu?**

**Nos vemos em breve!**


	11. Voltando ao Passado

**Desclaimer: Não possuo Naruto**

**Capítulo XI – Voltando ao Passado**

"INO?" todos exclamaram em uníssono.

"Er... E aí, gente?" ela respondeu super sem graça.

Todos na roda a encaravam incrédulos. Afinal, por que diabos Sakura convidaria Ino para aquela comemoração, sendo ela a maior causadora de sofrimento da ruiva?

"Sakura, explique-se." Naruto pediu descaradamente.

Com boa vontade, Sakura levantou-se do seu lugar e abraçou Ino.

"Gente! Se não fosse essa loira aqui, eu não teria tido coragem de fazer nada que eu fiz hoje!" Ela declarou dando um leve cafuné em Ino.

Silêncio.

"Mas... mas Ino, o que deu em você? Você não era completamente apaixonada por mim?" Sasuke finalmente perguntou incrédulo.

"Ora, ora! Não seja tão convencido!" Ino respondeu fazendo todos caírem na risada. "Abri os olhos e percebi que só tinha uma tara por você, no feelings!"

"Pois é. A Ino veio falar comigo hoje na entrada para contar toda a armação da festa e ainda me dar apoio para procurar o Sasuke!" Sakura completou.

"Me amarrota que eu tô passada!" Tenten quase gritou. "INO! Você é demais."

"É mesmo." Sasuke se levantou e beijou a mão da loira.

"Para com isso, se não eu me apaixono mesmo!" Ino respondeu corada com a atitude do rapaz.

"Alô? Eu estou aqui do lado!" Sakura exclamou. "Brincadeira!"

"Bem vinda ao grupo, gata!" Neji falou conduzindo ela a mesa.

O "gata" de Neji não agradou nada uma certa morena de olhos chocolate. Mas ela deixou de lado, aquele tinha que ser um momento feliz.

Ino sentou-se a mesa junto com os outros e continuou o clima de descontração. E o resto da noite ela não percebeu que em meio de toda aquela alegria, Shikamaru não parou de encará-la um minuto sequer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nossa! Foi tudo MUITO divertido!" Naruto exclamou quando todos saíram do restaurante. "Principalmente a parte que o Sasuke pagou a conta!".

"Não vá se acostumando, idiota. Só fiz isso porque hoje é uma data especial." Sasuke começou frio, porém quando olhou pra Sakura só faltou se derreter.

"Aiaiai! O amor é lindo!" Tenten exclamou.

"Você também..." Neji murmurou tão baixo para apenas a morena ouvir.

"Tenten? Você está bem? Está meio vermelha..." Shikamaru observou.

"Hein?" ela deu uma de desentendida. "Eita! Olha, já são onze horas! Acho que todos temos que ir logo, já que estamos todos a pé...".

"É verdade... Você é a única que mora para aquele lado, quer que eu te acompanhe?" Shikamaru ofereceu.

Neji só faltou morrer com aquela proposta.

"Pirou, Shikamaru?" Ino tomou a frente para a surpresa de todos. "Se esqueceu que eu também moro naquele lado?".

Shikamaru ficou surpreso. Era a primeira vez que ela dirigia a palavra a ele na noite.

"Ah, sim... Tinha me esquecido."

"Que bom... Porque eu odeio voltar para casa sozinho à noite e você mora perto de mim!" Naruto disse.

Gota para todos.

"Cara... seu problemático. Vamos logo." Shikamaru disse por fim. "Tchau, gente."

"Bye Bye, Hinata!" Naruto deu um beijo na namorada e depois acenou para os outros.

"Vamos também, Hinata. Hoje tem um jogo da NBA que eu não quero perder." Neji se dirigiu a prima. "Falou galera!" e saiu acompanhado da tímida Hinata.

"O que vocês dois ainda estão fazendo aqui também?" Ino perguntou.

"É! Eu sei que vocês estão doidos para irem para um quarto!" Tenten completou fazendo Ino rir e o casal corar.

As duas se despediram do casal e cada dupla foi para o seu lado. Mas antes de virar a esquina com Tenten, Ino resolveu gritar.

"NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DA CAMISINHA!".

Todos que estavam passando pela rua pararam para encarar Sasuke e Sakura. Ino e Tenten tiveram de parar porque estavam passando mal de tanto rir.

"Cara! Essa foi muito boa!" Tente afirmou.

Quando o ar voltou, as duas voltaram a caminhar lado a lado caladas.

"Gostou da noite?" Tenten quebrou o silêncio.

"Muito! Fazia muito tempo que não divertia assim. Acho que a última vez foi antes do Shikamaru se mudar..." Ino disse tristonha.

Tenten notou algo de errado.

"O que houve, heim?" Tenten quis saber. "O que aconteceu no passado entre você e o Shikamaru?"

"Bem... nós éramos os melhores amigos e...".

"E?".

"É uma história muito longa. Eu passaria a noite inteira contando..."

"Ótimo! Quer dormir lá em casa?" Tenten perguntou empolgada com a idéia.

"Sério?"

"Seríssimo!"

"Certo..." Ino concordou apesar de não querer recordar aqueles momentos do passado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

**FLASHBACK**

_Uma bela menininha loira de olhos azuis se encontrava atônita na frente da sala de aula no seu primeiro dia de aula da quinta série. Olhava impaciente para os lados, parecia estar esperando alguém._

"_Bom dia, Ino!" um garoto com cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo surge do nada e a cumprimenta._

"_SHIKAMARU!" A menina exclama e pula em cima dele. "Finalmente chegou!" terminou dando um tapa nele._

"_Sua problemática! Por que me bateu?"_

"_Porque você é um bobo! Por que não me ligou avisando que tinha chegado?"_

"_Mas eu cheguei de viagem ontem a noite!"_

"_E daí? Eu passo todas as férias longe do meu melhor amigo e quando ele chega ele nem me dá bola..." Ino fez drama._

"_Ai, tá bom! Desculpas... Perdoa aí, eu sempre te dou sinal de vida..."_

"_Só te perdôo porque você meio que destacou os nossos seis anos de amizade."_

"_Problemática... Vamos entrar logo, daqui a pouco o professor chega."_

_Os dois entraram e se sentaram começando a falar cada um de suas férias. Sempre era assim. Já eram conhecidos como os amigos inseparáveis pelo colégio. Andavam juntos toda hora._

_A conversa foi interrompida pelo professor Iruka que havia acabado de entrar._

"_Oi, turma! Esse ano serei o professor de Português de vocês e também titular da turma. E como minha primeira responsabilidade, apresentarei a vocês o único novato desse ano. Sasuke Uchiha entre por favor!"_

_O garoto de cara fechada, cabelos negros e olhos ônix entrou causando grande êxtase às garotas de onze anos na sala._

_Ino não ficou de fora._

"_Shikamaru... estou amando!" ela comentou com amigo._

"_Isso vai ser um problema..."_

"_E sabe o que mais eu descobri sobre o Sasuke? O power ranger preferido dele é o verde! Que nem o meu!" Ino exclamou comentando com Shikamaru._

"_Mas o seu power ranger preferido é o vermelho!"_

"_Não é mais! E sabia que ele morou na Inglaterra por um ano? Deve ser por isso que ele é..."_

"_Tão frio assim." Shikamaru completou. "Sim, eu já sei. Deve ser a oitava vez que você comenta isso comigo."_

"_Foi mal. Toda vez que eu começo a falar dele, eu me empolgo!"_

"_Percebe-se... Ei, é impressão minha ou você ta usando maquiagem?" Shikamaru notou._

"_Que bom que você notou! Quero que o Sasuke me note de qualquer jeito."_

"_Ino, um garoto não liga muito para essas coisas..."_

"_Deixa de ser bobo, claro que nota!"_

"_Buaaaa! Ele disse que eu estava o irritando!" Ino chorava no colo de Shikamaru em seu quarto._

"_Claro... Ninguém gosta de ficar sendo bajulado enquanto tenta fazer uma lição de matemática."_

"_Você deveria estar me consolado! Só está deixando as coisas piores..."_

"_Desculpe, só estava sendo sincero."_

"_Eu sei... mas eu não me conformo! Todos os meninos da nossa série ficam dando em cima de mim porque eu sou linda, mas o que eu quero dê em cima de mim nem liga."_

"_Ino, você realmente bonita, mas beleza não é tudo."_

"_De repente se eu comprar o novo baton das Spice Girls..." Ino nem escutou._

"_Eu não consigo acreditar! Por que o Sasuke estava conversando com aquela menina testuda de cabelo rosa e não prestando atenção em mim?". Ino perguntou ao amigo indignada após sair da última festinha do ano._

"_Ino... por que você não percebe?" Shikamaru respondeu um tanto que hostil._

"_Do que você ta falando?" Ino estava meio assustada._

"_Para Sasuke você é uma garota fútil! Diferente da testuda da outra sala que não fica achando que a coisa mais importante é a aparência! Por que você não mostra para ele a garota inteligente e divertida que você é? A garota que eu amo desde o momento que eu conheci?"_

_O silêncio reinou entre os dois. Só depois que Shikamaru percebeu que havia falado demais._

"_Vo-você me ama?" Ino gaguejou._

"_Esquece!" Shikamaru disse envergonhado, começando a fugir de lá._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

"Passados dois dias, eu fui a casa de Shikamaru me desculpar por tudo que tinha feito ele sofrer, afinal, ele havia agüentado todo aquele tempo minha obsessão pelo Sasuke... Mas quando cheguei lá, tomei um susto ao ver que ele havia se mudado." De repente ela parou. Tenten percebeu que ela parecia reviver cada momento que narrava. "Sem ao menos se despedir...". Ino disse com uma lágrima escorrendo na bochecha. "Depois disso, fiquei com muita raiva dele e prometi a mim mesma que conquistaria o Sasuke de qualquer jeito para me esquecer completamente dele..."

Tenten a encarou por um tempo e depois olhou para o relógio.

"Três horas da manhã. Mas que história." a morena comentou.

"Pois é... E quando eu vi que ele havia voltado, todos os meus sentimentos por ele voltaram como uma mistura de raiva e amor."

"Imagino..."

"E ontem ele ainda chegou para mim e me deu uma bronca pelo o que eu estava fazendo com a Sakura e com o Sasuke. Disse que eu não thavia mudado nada, que continuava a mesma criança de sempre."

"E aí você abriu os olhos, não é?" Tenten falou num tom maternal.

"Sim..."

E então Ino caiu em um choro silencioso. E Tenten a consolou pelo resto da madrugada.

Continua...

**Tandandan!**

**Há 3 anos atrás eu parava nesse mesmo capítulo. Será que conseguirei continuar? Confesso que estou com medinho. Huahuahua**

**Próximo capítulo será inédito! O que será que vai acontecer?**

**Não tenho a mínima idéia... Mas vamos ver no que vai dar.**

**Qualquer sugestão, mandem uma review. Quer dizer... qualquer review sempre bem-vinda! **


	12. A Chance

**Desclaimer: Não possuo Naruto**

**Capítulo XII – A Chance**

Tenten estava sendo carregada, mas não conseguia ver por quem. Só sabia que estava passando por um tempo bom porque podia sentir. Sem dúvida era uma sensação muito boa, parecia que nunca acabaria...

Até que ela foi acordada com gargalhadas estridentes.

Abriu os olhos, zonza sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Quando se recompôs, viu que duas garotas, uma ruiva e outra loira estavam sentadas na sua cama quase caindo de tanto rir.

"Ok... alguém pode me explicar o que houve?" Tenten pediu uma resposta "E por que, até onde eu lembro, só Ino dormiu aqui?"

"Calma! Na segunda parte você não se enganou." Sakura disse "Eu cheguei agora pouco."

"É! Eu já estava acordada há um tempo e ouvi a campanhia soando. Quando vi que seus pais haviam saído, fui atender e vi que era a Sakura." Ino completou. "Mas o porquê de estarmos rindo é sua culpa."

Tenten só fez cara de que ainda não estava entendendo nada.

"Não é todo dia que se vê alguém dormindo, sorrindo e abraçando o travesseiro como uma criancinha." Sakura completou para depois voltar a rir com Ino.

Foi só aí que Tenten percebeu que ainda estava agarrada ao travesseiro. Tratou de soltá-lo logo após.

"Seu sonho deveria estar sendo uma maravilha, heim? Quem você estava abraçando?" Ino caçoou "Talvez o Neji?"

"Hahaha. Você é muito engraçada, senhorita Ino." Tenten disse, emburrada. "Pra sua informação, eu realmente estava com alguém, mas não podia ver-la. Com absoluta certeza não era Neji porque ele nunca poderia me deixar feliz. Deve ter sido alguém mais sensacional como o Jonatas Faro ou Taylor Lautner."

"Nem vem, o Taylor é meu!" Ino gritou, fazendo todas rirem.

"Certo, certo... Sakura, sua vez de explicar o que faz aqui em casa. Acordou com Sasuke e veio para cá? Não faz sentido!"

"Ai, que horror, Tenten!" Sakura exclamou vermelha. "Ontem a noite ele só me acompanhou até meu prédio, nada mais! Vim aqui porque hoje tem ensaio da banda e pensei em irmos juntas para fofocarmos!"

"Nossa! Havia me esquecido completamente!"

"Eu imaginei. Por isso vim até aqui!"

"Poxa, Tenten... Já faz dois meses que você está na Sharingan e ainda se esquece dos dias de ensaio?" Ino brincou "Eu esperava mais de você."

"Você está muito bem para alguém que passou a madrugada chorando, Ino." Tenten rebateu.

A loira apenas riu e respondeu.

"Eu posso cair, mas levanto rápido, colega! Agora é bola pra frente!"

Foi a vez de Tenten rir. Impressionante o como a Yamanaka havia mudado da noite para o dia. Até ontem uma não podia ver a cara da outra sem sentir náuseas, hoje estavam juntas e como amigas. Sim, ela já era uma verdadeira amiga para a morena.

"Bem, eu vou tomar um banho rápido para sairmos." Tenten disse, dirigindo-se ao banheiro "Trate de contar o que conversamos ontem para a Sakura, Ino. Assim, no caminho, a bombardearemos de perguntas SasuSaku."

"SasuSaku?"

"É, horas! Não é moda dar nomes a casais de celebridades? Nick Jonas e Selena Gomez são Nelena, Robert Pattinson e Kristen Stewart, Robsten e, Sasuke e Sakura, SasuSaku." Ino explicou o apelido inventado pelas duas.

Sakura ficou sem reação e se deixou escutar a história de Ino

Enquanto isso, Tenten sentia água cair no seu rosto. As lembranças do sonho que tivera ainda estavam recentes, o que a permitia reviver sua fantasia.

Mas ela parou quando se lembrou de que Neji, de fato, fazia parte dela.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"CHEGAMOS!" as três amigas gritaram em uníssono quando Hinata atendeu a porta.

"O-olá, meninas."

"Bom dia, Hinata. Estamos atrasadas?" Tenten perguntou.

"Não, não... Naruto não chegou ainda. Sasuke e Shikamaru chegaram agora pouco..."

"O QUÊ?" dessa vez somente Ino gritou "Shikamaru veio?"

"S-sim..."

"Ai meu Deus... Eu disse que já havia me levantado, mas não contava com um encontro com ele hoje!" Ino disse em desespero.

"Calma, Ino! Isso não é um encontro! É só cumprimentar-lo e pronto." Sakura tentou tranqüilizá-la.

"Eu não vou conseguir!"

"Claro que vai!" dessa vez, Tenten que tentou.

"Não sei! Só sei que vou embora agora!"

Ino já ia saindo pela porta quando Sakura a puxou.

"Está maluca? Não vou deixar você ir embora assim!" a Haruno de repente virara uma fera. "Foi você quem me ajudou com o Sasuke indo bravamente contar toda a verdade para mim. Serei eu quem te ajudarei com o Shikamaru. Não me faça perder o respeito por você fugindo desse jeito."

A loiro engoliu seco. Nunca havia visto a sempre doce e meiga Sakura daquele jeito.

"Você está certa... Vamos!"

XXXXXXXX

"Bom dia, meninos!" Tenten foi a primeira a entrar na sala de ensaios.

Os meninos, que estavam conversando, pararam e a cumprimentaram.

Sakura entrou logo depois e correu para os braços de Sasuke. Os dois agora se esqueceriam do mundo.

Por fim, Ino entrou demonstrando a confiança de sempre. Deu um oi para todos e sentou-se com Hinata nos bancos do canto da sala. Ela havia se saído bem. Mas Tenten podia ver que ela ainda estava tremendo. Por sorte, Hinata a acalmaria.

"É impressão minha ou a loira está mais confiante que nunca?" Neji comentou.

"Pelo contrário..." Shikamaru disse, ele ainda conhecia Ino como ninguém.

Neji ficou sem entender. E a situação piorou quando a morena puxou ele para o canto oposto da sala para conversar sem nenhuma explicação.

"Ok... por que você não me contou nada dessa história com a Ino?" Tenten cochichou para que somente Shikamaru escutasse.

"Sabia que ela abriria a boca..."

"Responda!"

"Olha, eu sou um homem. Não gosto de falar sobre meus sentimentos."

Tenten não engoliu.

"Certo, porque eu pensei que não precisaria. Não imaginava que a reação dela ao me ver fosse aquela." Ele finalmente disse.

"Como assim?"

"Pensei que ela fosse me ignorar. Assim, eu simplesmente a ignoraria também."

"Mas não foi assim, você viu como ela reagiu no intervalo..."

"É... naquele instante pensei que ela havia mudado. Só que depois que você me contou sobre o que havia feito com Sasuke, eu não pude ficar parado como fazia antes. Fui procurá-la e disse tudo o que estava enterrado até então."

"Você ainda está magoado, né?"

"Não sei.. preci.."

De repente todos são interrompidos por um Naruto esbaforido que acabara de entrar correndo na sala.

"Gente, gente! Vocês não vão acreditar!" ele começou "Eu estava vindo para cá, um cara estranho me parou e..."

"Ele não te ofereceu balas, né? Eu já te disse pra não aceitar doces de estranhos!" Neji brincou, fazendo todos rirem.

"Nada disso, seu besta! O cara estranho se apresentou como um produtor musical que quer promover a banda Sharingan!"

"COMO É QUE É?" todos exclamaram incrédulos.

"Foi exatamente o que eu disse na hora! Daí ele me entregou o cartão dele e alegou que estava com pressa, mas que nós deveríamos ligar para ele o quanto antes." E assim estendeu o cartão.

Todo mundo se apertou para ler. O nome do produtor era Orochimaru, ninguém mais e ninguém menos que o maior caça-talentos nacional.

"Não posso acreditar..." Foi a única coisa que Sasuke conseguiu pronunciar.

"Você tem certeza de que era ele mesmo? Sei lá, poderia ter sido outra pessoa se passando por Orochimaru para nos pregar uma peça e conseguir dinheiro, sei lá."

"Tenho certeza que era ele, Neji! Assim que ele entrou no carro dele, eu entrei na primeira lan house que encontrei e procurei no Google fotos do Orochimaru. Aquele cara estranho era ele mesmo!"

"NÓS VAMOS FICAR FAMOSOS!" Neji só pode comemorar.

E os outros presentes também.

_Continua..._

**Consegui!**

**Gente, nem dá pra acreditar que eu finalmente consegui escrever um novo capítulo de "Canção do Amor".**

**Eu sei que foi meio sem sal, com pouco romance e tals. Mas, entendam, eu tive que simular a maneira que escrevia há 4 anos atrás! Têm idéia de como isso é difícil? Foi muita releitura do fanfic pra isso sair. Até porque tive uma super idéia para uma nova história e só consigo pensar nela! Hauauahuhua**

**O que importa é que está aí! O 12º capítulo de Canção do Amor. Super curtinho, eu sei. Mas eu prometo que o próximo será melhor. Sabem por que? Uma nova festa vai rolar para comemorar a Possível entrada ao mundo das estrela(opa esse é outro fanfic meu hehehe) da banda Sharingan. Lá eles tocarão para o empresário Orochimaru (outra menção a "Mundo das Estrelas" hehehe). Além disso, Ino e Shikamaru conversarão pela primeira vez depois de anos. O que será que vai dar?**

**Não percam o próximo capítulo!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	13. Conte e Cante

**Desclaimer: Não possuo Naruto**

**Cap XIII – Conte e Cante**

Uma semana havia passado desde a notícia de que o empresário Orochimaru havia contactado os membros da Banda Sharingan. A notícia, claro, já correra por toda escola e cidade. Todos estavam empolgadíssimos.

O encontro aconteceria naquele sábado. A Sharingan daria uma festa na casa de Neji e, à meia noite, subiria ao palco para cantar algumas músicas. Depois se reuniriam com Orochimaru e, se tudo desse certo, fechariam contrato naquela noite mesmo.

XXXXXXX

"Meninas, vocês arrasaram!" Tenten exclamou ao ver o grande quintal da família Hyuuga decorado e pronto para festa. Mesas e cadeiras estavam espalhadas por todo o jardim e, ao centro, a piscina virara a pista de dança. Mais ao fundo se encontrava o palco ainda pouco iluminado, mas, pelo que podia ser visto, prometia dar show na iluminação.

"Agradeça à Ino. Ela praticamente deu todas as ordenadas e nós a seguimos!" Sakura tratou logo de dar os créditos a amiga.

"Ora, eu sou famosa pelas minhas festas, não é? No mínimo eu tinha que mostrar serviço!"

As três amigas caíram na gargalhada. E estavam tão entretidas que nem perceberam que outros três garotos as observavam abobalhados.

Sasuke e Neji desciam as escadas, quando reparam o grupo de garotas às gargalhadas. Desceram pensando em rir também, mas só ficaram admirando. Já do outro lado do quintal estava Shikamaru, ajudando com os equipamentos de som e iluminação e, também ao escutar as risadas, resolveu parar para olhar.

O negócio é que as meninas estavam simplesmente deslumbrantes. Parecia até que elas já eram famosas. Ino estava com uma calça colada e uma blusa de decote avassalador igualmente negros combinados com uma sandália de tiras negras e um salto 15. Sakura, usava um tubinho básico coberto por colares e uma bota pip-toe. Já Tenten era a mais estrela com seu vestido preto baloné, meia calça estilizada e um sapato alto de bonecas vinho.

"Ow..." foi a única coisa que Neji conseguiu proferir.

O encanto só seria cortado quando finalmente Naruto aparecesse gritando como sempre.

"JÁ DEU A HORA! Vou abrir os portões, ok? E... UAU, garotas! Vocês estão o máximo! Não é a toa que os meninos não conseguem parar de olhar pra vocês!"

As meninas ficaram sem entender, mas quando olharam pra trás, viram Sasuke, Neji e Shikamaru as encarando sem pudor.

Elas sorriram satisfeitas.

Eles sorriram embaraçados.

Naruto sorria porque não tinha sacado o clima.

A festa estava bombando e ainda nem eram dez da noite. Todos os colegas da escola da cidade compareceram ou ainda estavam para chegar, isso sem contar os desconhecidos que foram só para não perder uma boa festa.

"Eu já falei que essa festa está perfeita, Ino?"

"Já, Tenten. É a quinta vez que você fala isso hoje." Ino lembrou rindo. "Tem álcool na sua bebida?"

"Claro que não! Não posso ficar bêbada e depois me apresentar no palco!"

"Sabe que muitos artistas fazem isso, né?"

As duas riram.

Tenten bebericou mais um pouco da sua bebida e respondeu.

"Ainda não sou uma artista. Além disso, estou evitando álcool desde a sua festa..."

"Por sinal, me esclareça algo. Você e o Neji estavam ficando naquele dia?"

A morena cuspiu todo o liquido de sua boca.

"NÃO! Da onde você tirou essa idéia?"

"Talvez porque você dançou com ele, se insinuou para ele e foi para o canto com ele?"

Tenten levou a mão a cabeça. Ela ainda não era capaz de recordar os acontecimentos daquela noite fatídica. Tudo era apenas flashes.

"Olha, a bebida mexeu com os meus neurônios. Tanto que eu caí na lábia do Neji e devo ter feito o que você falou."

"Há! Sinto muito, mas meus olhos não me enganam. Foi você que tomou partido, não o Neji. Aliás, pelas caras que ele fazia, ele estava tentando se controlar. Só que você estava jogando pesado..."

Tenten não sabia o que dizer. Estava chocada com as palavras de Ino. Era ela que tinha seduzido Neji?

"Mas... pelo o que a Sakura me contou, Neji se aproveitou de mim!"

A loira riu.

"Acho que você entendeu errado. Até porque, naquela festa..." ela então viu Sakura e Sasuke se agarrando no canto da pista de dança "tá, e nessa também, ela estava muito mais preocupada com o Uchiha."

Era impressionante como Tenten ainda não havia pensado por esse ângulo. Ela era impulsiva, sem dúvida, mas geralmente não pré julgava alguém do jeito que fez. Estava um pouco envergonhada de si mesma e até um pouco perdida. Preferiu até trocar de assunto e pegou o gancho da última fala.

"Você realmente não sente mais nada pelo Sasuke, né?" Perguntou tentando parecer o mais natural possível.

"Me pergunto às vezes se um dia eu já senti..."

Foi aí que Tenten percebeu que nos últimos minutos, Ino não parava de encarar Shikamaru conversando com um grupo de amigos perto da pista de dança.

"Ei... como estão as coisas com Shikamaru?"

"Ah, Tenten... ele só me cumprimenta. Nessa semana de preparativos para festa, ele até se ofereceu pra ajudar, mas ele tem sido tão frio... Não sei o que fazer."

Tenten rapidamente se lembrou do dia em que os dois conversaram no ensaio da Sharingan. Ela forçou tirar algumas palavras mais dele nas aulas, porém não teve sucesso. Homens realmente não gostam de falar de seus sentimentos.

As duas ficaram em silêncio. Agora ambas olhavam para Shikamaru. Cada uma tentando arrumar uma solução para aquela situação desagradável.

Ei! Aquela garota estava dando em cima do Shikamaru e ele realmente estava seguindo ela até a pista de dança? Que canalha!

Tenten virou-se para comentar com Ino. Só que quando ela viu, a loira não estava mais lá.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Já havia procurado em todos os possíveis cantos da festa. Ino não estava em lugar nenhum. O pior é que Tenten não podia contar com ninguém. Os casais da turma estavam entretidos e nenhum outro colega parecia querer colaborar. O pior que era quase 22h30 e em breve teria que encerrar a busca visto que teria que se preparar para a apresentação.

Passou mais uma vez pelo bar esperando encontrar-la e nada. Iria passar novamente por os lugares que já havia percorrido. De repente não havia visto direito. Deu meia-volta e bateu de frente com alguém.

"Mil perdões! Estava distraída e não vi que... Ah! É você!" Tenten havia começado a se desculpar, mas logo parou quando viu que era Neji.

"E isso significa que eu não mereço um pedido de desculpas também?" Ele parecia exaltado.

"Olha... eu não tenho tempo para discutir. Estou angustiada."

Imediatamente ele mudou de expressão.

"O que houve?" O Hyuuga perguntou extremamente preocupado e pegando a mão esquerda de Tenten.

Na mesma hora a morena sentiu espécies de choques enérgicos com o toque. Olhar para os olhos pérola dele a fez lembrar da conversa que tivera com Ino. Ela estava desconcertada e também hipnotizada. Não havia reparado o quão bonito ele estava com os cabelos soltos, camisa branca, blazer, calça jeans e adidas.

"É-é que-que a Ino sumiu e eu não consigo encontrar-la em lugar nenhum."

"Será que ele não está com nenhum garoto pela festa?"

"Não. Aquela ali só têm olhos pelo Shikamaru."

Só depois de falar, ela percebeu que havia falado demais.

"Não! Ai, caramba! Não devia ter dito isso!" ela disse desesperada com as mãos nos rosto. Até porque, acabara de falar mais do que devia novamente.

"Espera aí... A Ino gosta do Shikamaru?"

"Sim." Vendo que não tinha mais jeito, resolveu soltar tudo logo. "Por favor, por favor! Não conte nada disso para ninguém. O negócio é que ela desapareceu depois de vê-lo dançando com outra garota. "

Na verdade, Neji nem se importou com a explicação. Ele estava mais preocupado com a resposta da pergunta que faria em seguida.

"E o Shikamaru gosta da Ino?"

"Tudo indica que sim, mas ele não me fala nada..."

Neji segurou o sorriso depois daquela. Todo esse tempo pensando que havia algo rolando entre Tenten e Shikamaru, enquanto não era nada disso o deixaram extremamente feliz.

Não que ele soubesse bem o porquê.

"É porque homens não gostam de falar sobre seus sentimentos." Comentou tentando disfarçar.

Tenten concordou com a cabeça sem ao menos perceber o que passava com Neji. Aliás, aquilo havia lhe dado uma ideia

"Apenas os homens se entendem... Neji, por que você não me ajuda com o Shikamaru? Você poderia muito tentar falar com ele!"

"Tá louca? Eu nem falo direito com o cara."

"Não custa nada tentar!"

Ele viu que ela parecia realmente querer aquilo.

"Certo... vou tentar!"

Foi aí que Neji se surpreendeu. Quando se tocou, Tenten havia pulado em cima dele e o envolvido em um abraço.

"Muito obrigada... isso significaria muito para mim." ela sussurrou no ouvido do rapaz.

Poderia nem ter malícia, mas deixou o rapaz completamente arrepiado.

"Caham, caham!" a voz conhecida de Naruto de repente surgiu e fez com os dois se separarem imediatamente com o susto. "Desculpem a interrupção, mas já são 23h e acho melhor começarmos a nos preparar para a apresentação."

Tenten e Neji trocaram olhares de confidência e concordaram com a cabeça. Ino continuava desaparecida, mas era a hora do espetáculo. Agora só podiam esperar que a amiga estivesse bem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten havia aberto o show nervosa. A multidão a encarando, o famoso empresário Orochimaru todo sério no canto e habitual friozinho na barriga quase a fizeram não subir no palco. Só que ela não era louco de abandonar a banda. Respirou e concentrou-se antes de subir. Mas só se sentiu melhor quando reparou que Sakura e Ino estavam juntas na varanda de um dos quartos da casa Hyuuga. Ver que Ino estava bem deu um ânimo gigantesco para ela. Ela conseguiu cantar sossegada e se soltar. O público também estava agitado, o que a deixava mais confortável ainda.

Foi uma hora de show com um repertório que tirava o melhor da voz das vocalista e das habilidades da banda. Honor Society, Mcfly, Death Cab for Cutie e até Demi Lovato são exemplos da playlist que agradou a todos.

No final, a Sharingan deixou o palco extremamente contente com seu desempenho. Sabia que havia dado o melhor de si. Reuniram-se no quarto-estúdio de Neji e não conseguiam parar de comemorar.

"Arrasamos demais!" Naruto não parava de gritar.

"Valeu mesmo, galera!" Sasuke, como líder, não podia estar mais orgulhoso.

Só foram parar com as congratulações quando Sakura entrou correndo no local e falou:

"Gente, o Orochimaru está vindo! Preparem-se!"

Estavam tão empolgados que haviam se esquecido a razão de terem feito aquela festa toda.

A agitação foi rapidamente substituída por ansiedade.

Sasuke, Neji, Naruto e Tenten encararam a porta esperando pela chegada do seu futuro empresário. Ou não.

Será que depois daquela conversa eles poderiam se auto denominar artistas?

**Continua...**

**Ahá! Eu não me esqueci do fanfic!**

**Ok... mereço ser vaiada pela demora da atualização, mas, entendam, eu não tive tempo nem para respirar! Imagine para sentar e escrever mais um capítulo dessa história?**

**Se você já deu uma checada no meu profile daqui, vai ver que eu faço duas faculdades. E, nessa época maravilhosa, estou me matando com provas finais e trabalhos. Mesmo com a UnB ainda no começo das aulas(estava de greve e terei aulas até setembro RS), deu que nessas últimas semanas eu fiquei lotada de fichamentos, seminários e leituras por fazer. Aliás, essa próxima semana ainda não vai ser moleza. MAS como fiquei sozinha nessa sexta à noite assistindo filmes, resolvi sentar, abrir meu laptop e escrever.**

**Agora estou aqui, 02:45 da madrugada, terminando e postando esse novo capítulo.**

**Viu como eu sou exemplar?**

**Enfim, quero agradecer as reviews das minhas últimas queridas e amadas leitoras Lih-san, ..Lady, Uchiha Ayu, kisses kisses uchiha e Maah. Sakura Chichila (Uau! Quantas reviews de uma vez!). Espero continuar contando com o apoio de vocês. É, sem dúvida, meu combustível.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.**

**Fico por aqui, galera!**

**PS: visitem meu blog. Está no meu profile. Estou postando capítulos de um livro que estou escrevendo. É bem diferente do que tem aqui, mas acho que vão gostar!**


	14. A Grande Virada

**Desclaimer: Não possuo Naruto**

**Cap XIV – A grande virada**

Tenten acordou, mas seu cérebro ainda parecia adormecido. Levantou-se da cama e tratou de jogar água no rosto na esperança de acordar. Não adiantou muito, mas agora ela conseguia enxergar de fato o quão descabelada estava.

"Não devia ter dormido de coque", foi só o que conseguiu falar.

Começou a recordar os acontecimentos da noite anterior, enquanto travava uma dura batalha contra os nós do cabelo. Doía puxá-los, mas doía ainda mais pensar na decisão que teria que tomar.

_Flashback_

_Orochimaru recebeu todos muito bem. Foi só os integrantes da Sharingan entrarem no quarto e ele desengatou-se em elogios para a banda._

"_Vocês foram maravilhosos! Soberbos! Tenten aqui quase não errou nenhuma nota. Sem contar a presença de palco dela. Brilhante" ele exclamava._

"_Fico feliz que tenha gostado, senhor", respondeu._

"_Sim, sim. Mas o maior problema, querida, é que eu só gostei de você."_

_Sasuke, Neji e Naruto se olharam na mesma hora. O que aquilo significaria?_

"_Não compreendo, senhor..." Tenten tomou a frente. Estava tão confusa quanto os rapazes._

"_Quer dizer que só você teria chance de fazer sucesso comigo, querida."_

_Todos ficaram mudos. _

"_Não me levem a mal, meninos", Orochimaru continuou. "É só que vocês são normais. Bonitos e tocam direitinho. Mas o mercado já está saturado de grupos assim. Uma cantora como a Tenten seria muito mais bombante."_

_Ninguém conseguia responder. Sabiam que poderiam ser rejeitados, mas em nenhum momento pensaram na possibilidade de um se destacar em relação ao outro. Não era assim que as bandas pensavam?_

_Foi então que algo inusitado aconteceu. Neji, levantou-se da cadeira que estava sentado e saiu sem dizer nada. Tenten e Naruto ficaram tão chocados que não se decidiam se ficavam com vergonha da falta de educação do amigo ou repetiam o mesmo gesto._

"_Desculpe o meu amigo, ele é muito impulsivo", Sasuke quebrou o silêncio. "O que Tenten precisa fazer pra assinar o contrato com o senhor?"_

_Pela primeira vez a morena sabia o que dizer._

"_Não! De jeito nenhum! Não vou assinar nada! Não vou abandonar a Sharingan", falou decidida._

"_Mas você não é burra o suficiente para largar uma oportunidade dessas, né?" Sasuke rebateu com uma voz tão fria que a deu calafrios._

"_Mesmo assim..."_

"_Olhe, querida, seu amigo bonitão está certo. Que é? Ele é bonito mesmo", Orochimaru respondeu às cara indagadoras dos presentes. "Você tem que pelo menos pensar na proposta"._

_Tenten procurou os olhos de Sasuke para decifrar se o que ele estava falando era sério. Ele continuava impassível._

"_Certo... mas posso não pensar nisso agora?"_

"_Claro, querida! Façamos assim: na sexta-feira haverá um show da banda Sabaku aqui na cidade. Você pode abrir o show e depois me dar uma resposta. É até bom que poderei ver como você se sairá sozinha no palco."_

"_Ela aceita", Sasuke respondeu enquanto trocava um aperto de mão com Orochimaru. _

"_Ótimo! Então nos vemos na sexta! Não se esqueça de checar o celular toda hora, viu, querida? Devo te ligar várias vezes ainda!"_

_Falando isso, o produtor musical saiu da sala cantarolando. E logo depois, Sasuke e Naruto fizeram o mesmo, deixando Tenten desnorteada e sozinha no local_

_Fim do Flashback_

"Droga... o que eu vou fazer?" Tenten se indagou, quando terminou de desembaraçar o último nó do cabelo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino foi correndo até a casa de Tenten. A mensagem que a amiga havia lhe enviado havia causado calafrios na loira. "Venha, antes que eu me mate". Isso era lá coisa que se enviava para outras pessoas? Estava assustada.

E curiosa, né?

O final da festa de sábado havia sido um tanto estranha, já que a banda Sharingan, motivo da comemoração, tinha desaparecido depois do show. Todos sabiam que um grande empresário estaria presente e, se conseguissem, poderiam assinar um contrato naquela mesma noite. Só que, como ninguém os achou após a apresentação, a dúvida estava no ar.

Claro que com um SMS daqueles Ino agora suspeitava que as coisas não tinham ido lá muito bem. O que parecia irreal porque a Sharingan nunca havia se saído tão bem no show.

Enfim, quando chegou a porta do apartamento da amiga ficou aliviada por não ver nenhum um bombeiro por perto.

Mas tomou um susto quando uma certa pessoa apareceu atrás dela.

"A Tenten também te chamou?", perguntou Shikamaru.

"F-foi. Recebi a mensagem."

Ino fitou o rapaz com uma certa tristeza. Não queria vê-lo. Não depois de flagrar-lo ficando com outra menina ontem.

"Se ela chamou somente nós dois, concluo que é alguma coisa relacionada à banda", Shikamaru concluiu.

"Vamos descobrir agora..."

Dizendo isso, Ino tocou a campainha e imediatamente Tenten a abriu.

Para o alívio dos visitantes, a morena não estava com nenhuma cara de suicida. Na verdade, ela estava com cara de desesperada mesmo.

"Entrem... Já tomei duas garrafas de café por ansiedade. Preciso muito desabafar."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Eu não consigo acreditar no que esse Orochimaru com você!", Ino exclamou indignada. "Não é justo como ninguém."

"Concordo... mas fiquei totalmente sem saída! E o Sasuke só conseguiu piorar a minha situação."

"Também não dá pra entender a atitude do Sasuke."

"Exatamente... Ele nem me perguntou o que eu queria de fato. O pior é que ninguém da banda falou comigo. Será que estão com raiva de mim?"

"Na verdade devem estar envergonhados de si mesmos", Shikamaru finalmente disse algo.

As duas garotas o encararam sem entender. O rapaz suspirou, teria que explicar sobre o universo masculino. Isso seria muito problemático.

"Homens são orgulhosos, não gostam de fracassar. Ontem à noite, eles, além de perderem, perderam para uma garota. Isso dói no ego."

"Que machismo", Tenten e Ino disseram em uníssono.

"Mais ou menos. Mas creio que tenha sido por isso que Sasuke agiu do jeito que agiu. Como integrante da banda, ele se sentiu na obrigação de mostrar que você era realmente a melhor."

As duas balançaram a cabeça.

"Foi por isso que Neji saiu da sala imediatamente?", Tenten quis saber.

"Sim, mas com certeza tem mais a ver com o caso mal resolvido entre vocês dois. Ele deve estar confuso porque você feriu o orgulho dele, mas ao mesmo tempo quer ficar ao seu lado e apoiar-la."

"E Naruto?", foi a vez de Ino perguntar.

"Conhecendo a figura, acho que ele só seguiu Sasuke. Ele nem deve estar mal não."

Tenten se sentiu um pouco mais leve com aquilo, mas ainda não gostava da ideia de magoar Neji de qualquer jeito.

Não depois de saber que tinha agido como uma monstra com ele, sendo que ele foi quem a ajudou naquela festa em que ficara bêbada.

"Se quiser falar com Neji, sugiro que tome cuidado. Ele é muito impulsivo e pode falar coisas horríveis. O melhor a fazer é esperar que ele ganhe um pouco de humildade e te apóie."

Na mesma hora Tenten pensou que, se não estivesse tão perdida naquela história toda, ela estaria extremamente impressionada com as capacidades de oráculo de Shikamaru.

"E o que significa um garoto ficar com uma desconhecida, sem se importar que a garota que morre de amor por ele veja?"

Uma tensão caiu sob a sala. Foi a primeira vez que Shikamaru demonstrou surpresa. E Tenten arregalou os olhos porque havia sacado toda história por trás daquela pergunta.

Ele abriu e fechou a boca umas três vezes antes de responder.

"Acho que significa que ele ainda está magoado com a menina que se diz apaixonada e que ele quer tentar esquecer tudo."

Os olhos azuis de Ino marejaram como nunca, mas nenhuma lágrima foi derramada.

"Certo... Vamos voltar a discutir os problemas da Tenten", Ino tratou logo de dizer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As conclusões de domingo foram:

1 – Tenten deveria dar o melhor de si na performance de sexta-feira.

2 – Tenten não deveria decidir nada até depois da performance de sexta-feira.

3 – Tenten, em hipótese nenhuma, deveria falar com Neji nesse meio tempo.

A morena tinha assimilado bem os três pontos. Tinha até dormido bem, sem preocupações.

Mas parecia que tudo tinha sido esquecido a partir do momento que ela pisou na escola na segunda-feira pela manhã.

Todos já estavam sabendo da decisão de Orochimaru, assim como já estavam fazendo fofocas a respeito do ocorrido.

"Uns acham que o empresário realmente só escolheu você, mas a maioria acredita que você passou a perna na banda", Ino disse para Tenten.

"Posso me matar agora?"

"Nada disso, vá para aula. Shikamaru já deve estar lá, como combinado", Tenten não pode deixar de notar que o nome do rapaz fora pronunciado com um tom de tristeza. Em situações normais, ela a consolaria. Mas aquele não era bem um dia normal.

Ino acabou acompanhando Tenten até o 3º A, só para ter certeza que ela não fugiria.

"Entregue!", a loira disse e saiu correndo para a sala dela.

"Sabia que não desistiria", Shikamaru comentou, assim que ela entrou na sala.

"Mas foi bem por pouco, viu?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No intervalo, Sakura tinha se juntado ao "Grupo de Apoio a Tenten". Ela não estava sabendo do ocorrido porque tinha ido a cidade vizinha visita a avó e não tinha falado com Sasuke até então.

"Sasuke pode ter agido do jeito agiu, mas aposto que não está com raiva de você, Ten", ela consolou a amiga. "Ah! Olha ele ali! Sasuke!"

O rapaz tomou um susto com um chamado. Porém, logo depois abriu um meio sorriso. Abraçou a namorada e tratou de se dirigir à Tenten.

"Desculpe pela minha atitude de sábado. Meu orgulho falou mais alto", ele foi direito ao assunto.

"Tudo bem... estou aliviada de saber que não está com raiva de mim..."

"Por que eu estaria com raiva de você? Fui eu quem não agradou o empresário"

"Apesar de que ele gostou de você de outra maneira, né, Sasuke?" Dessa vez era Naruto que aparecera do nada, como sempre. Ele estava enérgico como sempre.

Sasuke ficou vermelho de raiva quando se lembrou de Orochimaru o chamando de bonito. Mas a resposta foi só um pedala na cabeça de Naruto.

"Ai, pow!"

"Você pediu, Naruto", Tenten disse.

"O que ele quis dizer com isso?", Sakura se manifestou. Shikamaru e Ino também demonstravam estar com a mesma dúvida. A verdade é que Tenten havia se esquecido da única parte cômica daquela reunião.

Porém, quando ia começar a contar o ocorrido, Tenten avistou Neji ao fundo. Ele estava conversando com algumas pessoas da turma dele. O fã clube também estava lá. Sua vontade foi de ir até ele. Até seu corpo se mexeu. Só parou imediatamente porque sentiu a mão de Shikamaru a segurando.

"Dê tempo a ele."

Tenten olhou para o amigo e depois repousou os olhos tristonho em Neji. Pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram, ela reconhecia que gostava dele.

E tudo indicava que ela gostava-gostava mesmo dele.

**Continua...**

**Quase um ano se passou desde a última atualização. Me sinto bastante envergonhada por tamanha demora (apesar de que já demorei mais, né?). O negócio é que nesse meio tempo sofri de bloqueio criativo à uma doença neurológica inexplicável. Tudo por causa de estresse.**

**Tive de mudar vários pontos da minha vida para me equilibrar novamente. E se estou aqui escrevendo, é porque estou 100% agora. E não estaria que se não fosse o incentivo das leitoras, especialmente a da ****Itachi Saru**** que acompanha a fic desde que ela foi postada pela primeira vez.**

**Este capítulo foi uma grande surpresa. Veio do nada na minha cabeça. Estava ontem no meu estágio dando uma limpa no meu pen drive e, de repente, o final da história surgiu. (Por isso é sempre bom pensar no final e no começo da história. Tudo flui mais facilmente)**

**Como deu pra perceber, tudo está prestes a se resolver. Tenten finalmente admitiu que gosta de Neji. Mas será que o rapaz já fez o mesmo? Enquanto ao Shikamaru que continua ignorando Ino? Adianto que é melhor ele tomar cuidado, ou vai perder a moça.**

**Respostas para essas perguntas virão em breve. **

**Aguardem e Comentem sobre o que acharam!**

ps: Estou sem beta, desculpem meus erros. hehehe**  
**


	15. Cinco Passos

**Desclaimer: Não possuo Naruto**

**Cap XV – Cinco passos**

"Caramba, eu gosto do Neji..."

"Nós sabemos."

"Eu gosto-gosto dele..."

"Você já disse."

"Mas ainda não consigo acreditar que gosto dele!"

"Santa paciência..."

Já havia se passado dois dias desde que Tenten descobrira seus sentimentos pelo Hyuuga. Mesmo assim, ela ainda estava chocada com aquilo. Ainda era difícil para ela aceitar que o garoto que ela mais odiava quando entrou no colégio era agora pessoa com quem ela mais queria ficar.

E quem tinha que agüentar todas as divagações dela eram Ino e Sakura.

Agora, todo final de aula elas se reuniam para almoçar com Tenten e depois a levavam para treinar para apresentação de sexta-feira, num estúdio de dança e canto no meio da cidade. Tenten bem que poderia ir sozinha, mas algumas fãs do Sharingan haviam a pego pra Cristo e agora estavam tramando planos nada agradáveis contra ela.

Para se ter uma ideia, a ex-vocalista da banda vivia sendo xingada pelas ruas e, uma vez, ela foi ao banheiro e voltou encharcada porque haviam jogado um balde de água nela. Isso sem contar os bilhetinhos ameaçadores que andavam sendo postos na sua mesa.

A vida dela havia embarcado numa grande tempestade. Mas ela não ligava porque só conseguia pensar em Neji.

"Essa situação não é ridícula? Eu estou apaixonada pelo Neji!"

"Chega, Tenten. Já chegamos no estúdio e agora você tem que se concentrar!", Sakura deu um basta nos devaneios da amiga.

"Hummm... certo."

"Agora, lembre-se: Nada de sair sozinha por aí. Ino vai ficar aqui com você a tarde inteira. Chame-a até para ir ao banheiro. Não queremos você molhada ou gripada."

"Tá, tá.", Tenten concordou e se despediu de Sakura. Ela tinha que estar em 2 minutos na sala de dança.

Ino já ia seguir-la, mas Sakura a fez parar.

"Quando será que a Tenten vai sair desse estado zumbi? Estou ficando preocupada."

"Ah... Relaxa, Sakura. Ela ainda está no estado de negação."

"Como assim de negação?"

"Ora, negação!"

Sakura continuava sem entender.

Ino riu. Finalmente encontrara algo que a garota mais CDF do colégio não sabia.

"Negação, raiva, barganha, depressão e aceitação. Estes são os cinco estados pelos quais uma pessoa passa após receber uma notícia, digamos, chocante."

"Socorro! E quantos dias demoram cada um?"

"Não é questão matemática... às vezes pode durar uma hora, um dia ou até um ano." Ino parou e olhou para o caminho que Tenten havia passado há pouco tempo. "Só depende dela."

XXXXXX

"Eu preciso ir ao banheiro!" Tenten sussurrou tentando se controlar.

"Tá maluca? Nem pensar! Só se a Sakura for com você, o que está fora de cogitação já que estamos no meio da aula." Shikamaru respondeu.

"Então manda uma mensagem pra Ino para ela me encontrar lá!"

"Ino está fazendo prova agora, ela não vai poder sair."

"Como você sabe?"

"Ela me disse."

Tenten, em condições normais, teria explorado muito a informação, mas ela ainda estava aérea e, no momento, quase explodindo.

"Mas eu preciso muuuuito ir ao banheiro. Estou muito apertada!"

"Não dá pra aguentar 15 minutinhos, Tenten?" Sakura perguntou, entrando na conversa.

"Não, não dá!"

Sakura e Shikamaru se olharam sem saber o que fazer. Não podiam prendê-la, mas também não queriam que a amiga sofresse outro "atentado".

"Tudo bem, mas vá rápido." Sakura disse, por fim. "Todas as terroristas do Sharingan estão em aula também e elas só agem em grupo."

Tenten nem disse nada, saiu correndo.

XXXXXX

Já aliviada, Tenten checou se não tinha nenhuma garota maluca tentando matar-la antes de sair do banheiro. Vendo que a barra estava limpa, tratou de rumar de volta para a sala – ela não queria preocupar os amigos. Mas foi só ela começar a caminhar que uma pessoa apareceu.

E essa pessoa era Neji.

Quando perceberam o que estava havendo, ficaram estáticos; apenas se encarando. Já era o quinto dia desde a conversa com Orochimaru. Cinco dias sem se falar, ou se olhar. Cinco dias de tortura para os dois.

Para o Hyuuga, aquele encontro inesperado estava até sendo um alívio. Ele não agüentava mais ficar sem falar com Tenten. De fato, o orgulho dele fora ferido com a história toda da rejeição do Sharingan. Porém, no momento que ele pôs os pés para fora da sala onde estavam reunidos com o empresário, ele se arrependeu. Não só pelo seu gesto, mas também pela falta de consideração que havia mostrado para Tenten. Principalmente depois de tudo que passaram juntos.

Já para Tenten, Bem...

Ela pensou que quando visse Neji, ela não agüentaria e pularia em seus braços. Mas agora que estavam frente à frente, o sentimento era completamente diferente. Tinha vontade de esganar-lo, torturar-lo e, se possível, esganar-lo mais um pouquinho.

Por que?

Porque ela simplesmente o estava odiando estar amando ele.

"A CULPA É TODA SUA!" Foi só o que Tenten conseguiu gritar.

Várias pessoas na mesma hora correram para a porta das salas para ver o que estava acontecendo, inclusive Sakura e Shikamaru que reconheceram a voz da amiga. Porém, Tenten nem se importou. Ou era aquilo, ou teria que pular em cima de Neji para extravasar toda a fúria que sentia.

"É... parece que Tenten passou para a próxima fase." Foi só o que Sakura conseguiu comentar.

XXXXXX

"Vocês não vão me acompanhar até o ensaio. É desnecessário!"

"Qual é, Tenten? Você sabe que é mais seguro."

"Mas por que os três têm que ir?" Tenten gritava com Sakura, Ino e Shikamaru. "Não sou criança!"

"E está agindo como uma!"

Os amigos estavam chocados. Não agüentavam mais a Tenten zumbi, mas a nova Tenten-rebelde-sem-causa era pior. Ela havia passado a manhã irritada, não havia comido e agora estava dando ataque de estrelismo sem ao menos ser uma estrela.

"Eu sei me cuidar!"

"Tá bom, tá bom..." Sakura já estava ficando com dor de cabeça com tanto aborrecimento. "Só um de nós vai, pode ser?"

Tenten ainda fazia cara de poucos amigos, mas concordou com a proposta.

"Eu vou." Ino disse por fim. "Não vou fazer nada hoje a tarde mesmo." Ninguém conseguia acreditar que a loira ia topar de novo trocar a novela da tarde por Tenten. "E a banda Sabaku vai ensaiar também. Sou muito fã deles!"

Estava explicado.

"Certo. Eu vou pra casa de Sasuke... não me olhem assim!" Sakura parou ao notar os olhares maliciosos de Tenten e Ino. "Vou ficar com meu celular o tempo inteiro. Qualquer coisa, me liguem, ok?"

"Que exagero. Parece que estou indo pra guerra..."

"Não é nada disso. Não tínhamos obrigação nenhuma de ficar cuidando de você, mas sabemos que amanhã é um dia importante e que existem pessoas que querem te prejudicar. Eu sei que você está uma bomba de emoções, porém você pelo menos poderia ser madura o suficiente e colaborar para que nos preocupemos menos com você." Shikamaru nunca fora tão sério com Tenten. Ela estava chocada. "Eu vou para casa, mas também estarei com o celular ligado."

As meninas só conseguiram concordar e observar Shikamaru indo embora.

"Foi tipo assim que ele agiu comigo quando eu quase acabei com o casal Sasusaku..." *

XXXXXX

Nada podia estragar a felicidade de Ino, nem mesmo Tenten que não parava de murmurar que odiava Neji ao seu lado. Depois de ver a amiga por duas horas seguidas dançando e cantando, agora ela estava assistindo ao ensaio da banda Sabaku.

"Eles estão tão perto..." Ino sussurrava encantada.

Tenten só revirava os olhos. O grupo formado pelos irmãos Gaara, Temari e Kankurou era bem legal, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar o quanto o Sharingan era melhor. O que a deixava com mais raiva porque isso a fazia se lembrar de Neji.

E ela já estava nesse ciclo vicioso desde que a Sabaku entrara no palco, ou seja, há mais de 30 minutos. Precisava sair urgentemente dali.

"Ino, vou tomar um ar, ok?"

A loira ficou séria por um momento, o que fez Tenten pensar que ela começaria com aquela história de proteção de novo.

"Tudo bem, mas não demore. Daqui a 15 minutos você vai ensaiar no palco pela primeira vez."

Tenten esboçou um leve sorriso de alívio e tratou de sair dali, deixando em Ino voltar ao transe que estava antes.

XXXXXX

Sentir o vento batendo no seu rosto foi de longe a melhor sensação que teve naquela semana. Por um momento, Tenten pensou que estava livre de toda aquela história de banda e apresentação.

Aliás, agora que Tenten estava pensando mais claramente (ela não tinha a menor ideia de qu passara boa parte da semana como um zumbi, ou, como Ino explicou, na fase da negação), não sabia direito o que fazer. Claramente estava perdida. Paradoxal, porém verdadeiro.

Ela não sabia se realmente queria ser uma estrela contratada por Orochimaru, afinal, ela meio que havia sido colocada naquela posição porque Sasuke aceitou a proposta de abrir o show da Sabaku por ela. Culpa de Sasuke? Não, Tenten não reagiu quando fora necessário. Indo mais a fundo, ela simplesmente havia entrado no barco sem saber para onde iria. E o pior é que ainda tinha o lance de amar Neji, que a deixava completamente sem rumo.

Raciocinando assim, parecia que a raiva dela havia passado.

"Aiai... o que eu faço? Será que o universo poderia me dar uma luz? Eu juro que serei uma pessoa melhor se isso acontecer..."

XXXXXX

"Ela sumiu..." Era só o que Orochimaru conseguia dizer. "ELA SUMIU!"

Orochimaru não conseguia esconder a raiva. Era tão grande que fazia com o que os seus olhos parecessem os de serpentes prontas para atacar. Por isso, ninguém ousava falar nada naquele momento.

"Eu vou matar-la, vou matar-la!" repetia "Estamos a menos de 24 horas do show e ela desaparece assim? Onde estava com a cabeça quando resolvi dar uma chance a ela?"

Num canto um pouco mais afastado, Ino chorava descontroladamente. Pensava que a culpa era toda sua, já que fora ela quem vira Tenten pela última vez. Já havia ligado para Sakura e Shikamaru e os dois já estavam a procurando nos locais que ela pudesse estar.

"Ei... acalme-se. A culpa não é sua..." uma voz conhecida fez Ino levantar a cabeça rapidamente e prestar atenção. "Na verdade, acho que a culpa não é nem da Tenten. Tenho um leve pressentimento que tem algo a mais nessa história toda."

Em condições normais, Ino se sentiria num sonho. Quem a consolava era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Gaara, o vocalista da Sabaku. Ela o achava um dos caras mais quentes da face da Terra, com aqueles olhos verdes combinando com seus cabelos cor de fogo e voz sexy.

Mas ela não estava bem e aquela gentileza só a fez querer chorar mais.

Gaara, vendo que não conseguiria melhorar o estado de ânimo de Ino, resolveu abraçar-la. A situação era triste, mas ele não conseguia negar os instintos masculinos que a acharam linda.

"Vai ficar tudo bem."

XXXXXX

Tenten não sabe onde estava. Só sabia que se encontrava num quartinho apertado e bem escuro. Poderia sair, isso se não estivesse amarrada. A boca também estava envolta por um pedaço de pano, o que a impedia de ficar gritando muito. Por mais que ela se chacoalhasse, nada a tirava daquela situação.

Naquele caos, apenas Neji vinha a sua cabeça.

E assim, ela entrava num novo o estágio: o da depressão.

**Enfim, penúltimo capítulo finalizado! Demorei um mês por causa da faculdade. No semestre que estou não posso mais relaxar.**

**Mas, eaí? O que acharam? Não queria desenvolvê-lo muito para não estragar o final. Espero que eu tenha conseguido. :)**

**Nos vemos em breve!**


	16. A Canção do Amor

**Disclaimer: Não possuo Naruto**

**Cap XVI – A Canção do Amor**

Shikamaru já havia procurado Tenten em todos os locais possíveis. Fora da lanchonete em que costumavam comer ao canto do parque que ela gostava de ficar, mas não encontrou nada. Ninguém havia a visto. Derrotado, ele resolveu voltar para o estúdio, onde ela fora vista pela última vez. Lá era o ponto de encontro dos amigos mesmo. Quem sabe alguém teria notícias melhores que a sua?

Chegando lá, logo avistou Sasuke e Sakura.

"E aí? Alguma boa notícias?", perguntou.

"Nenhuma notícia, na verdade. Só não sei se isso é bom ou ruim..." Sakura respondeu com os olhos mareados. Sasuke imediatamente a abraçou forte.

Shikamaru concordou. Era horrível não ter nenhuma notícia de Tenten, mas era pior ainda ficar nessa dúvida – se a notícia seria bom ou ruim. Na mesma hora maus pensamentos inundaram a sua mente e ele tentou rapidamente evitá-los. Em horas de desespero, eles sempre apareciam para piorar a situação.

"A polícia já foi avisada. Naruto e Neji devem estar ainda a procurando, já que ainda não chegaram aqui. Só nos resta agora esperar." Sasuke disse num suspiro.

Era verdade, mas Shikamaru reparou que algo faltava na história.

"Onde está Ino?"

"Ela já foi interrogada. Ela até que se acalmou no depoimento, sabe? Mas se desmanchou depois." Foi a vez de Sakura reponder.

O peito do rapaz doeu, sempre odiara ver Ino chorar. Apesar de ele ter consciência de que as últimas vezes que ela chorara foram por culpa exclusivamente dele.

"Ela está aqui no estúdio ou na delegacia?" a voz dele saiu mais ansiosa do que ele gostaria.

"Ela está ali, ó." Sakura apontou.

A cena fez com que Shikamaru se esquecesse do sumiço de Tenten rapidamente. Ino estava do outro lado do estúdio sendo abraçada e consolada por uma cara que ele não tinha mínima ideia de quem era e que ainda tinha o cabelo claramente tingido de vermelho fogo.

"Q-q-quem é aquele, Sakura?"

Sakura não entendeu de início o porquê da súbita mudança de humor de Shikamaru, mas foi só olhar a cena e sacar tudo. Então, por um momento, ela também resolveu se esquecer da crise por quais estavam passando.

"Aquele é Gaara, vocalista da banda Sabaku. Quando eu cheguei, ele já estava consolando Ino. Parece que eles ficaram BEM próximos, né?"

Fora uma provocação, não tinha dúvidas. Já iria responder quando o celular de Sasuke, que só estava observando tudo, tocou.

"Alô, Naruto? Alguma notícia?" De repente a expressão de Sasuke se exaltou. "Encontraram Tenten no Colégio? No armário de vassouras? Estamos indo pra aí agora!"

Sasuke, então gritou para Ino a notícia e todos saíram correndo do estúdio.

Xxxxxxxx

Naruto a tinha levado para fora do armário para que ela pudesse respirar melhor. Não fez mais nada porque estava com medo de machucar Tenten. Esperar pelos para-médicos era mais seguro.

"Como soube que eu estava aqui?" Tenten perguntou, mas sua voz estava tão fraca que não sabia se ele tinha ouvido de fato.

"Não se esforce, ok?" Naruto a olhou preocupado. "Eu estava te procurando pela cidade e topei com algumas meninas do fã clube do Neji saindo daqui. Foi como somar uma mais um, sabe? O problema foi te procurar nos prédios. Mas acabei encontrando, né?"

Tenten tentou esboçar um sorriso de agradecimento, mas não tinha forças para tal.

Pouco depois os para-médicos chegaram. Não houve nenhum ferimento grave, só alguns hematomas nos braços causados, provavelmente, quando ela fora carregada para o armário de vassouras. A exaustão vinha do estresse psicológico – nada que uma boa noite de sono não resolvesse.

Depois foi a vez dos amigos chegarem. Ino quando a viu começou a pedir desculpas desesperadamente. Tenten só conseguia dizer que ela não tinha tido culpa de nada e que agora tudo estava bem. O estranho foi ver-la abraçando Gaara e ele a confortando. Shikamaru não estava com uma cara amigável. Já Sasuke e Naruto estavam conversando com os policiais sobre o "sequestro". Orochimaru não parava de dizer o quanto ela podia descansar pelo resto do dia amanhã e só aparecer na apresentação da banda Sabaku (sim, ela se apresentaria). Sakura, por fim, não saiu do lado dela nenhum minuto. Aliás, naquela noite, a Haruno dormiu na casa de Tenten para dar um apoio moral.

Afinal, ela não tinha tido nenhuma notícia de Neji. E aquilo doía muito.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura olhava insegura a amiga se arrumar para o show da banda Sabaku. Não havia nem 24 horas desde que Tenten havia sido encontrada no armário de vassouras do colégios. As responsáveis pela covardia já tinham sigo pegas e, pelo que ela tinha atendido, elas levariam suspensão por um mês e fariam trabalho voluntário numa creche da cidade. Provavelmente o fã clube de Neji aprendera a lição e não perturbariam mais ninguém.

Mas não era isso que a preocupava. Tenten estava bem fisicamente, mas seu emocional estava muito abalado. Ela havia chorado a noite toda pelo Hyuuga e ele nem havia dado as caras. Nem Sasuke sabia dele, o que só piorava a situação. O maior medo de Sakura é que, no meio da apresentação, a amiga tivesse um ataque.

"Eu estou bem... não vai acontecer nada disso." Era só o que respondia.

"Mas... você vai ter que dançar. Vai se esforçar demais."

"Já falei com Gaara sobre a apresentação. A Sabaku vai me ajudar com a mudança que sugeri."

"Orochimaru sabe?"

"Claro que não."

Em pensar que, há um tempo, Tenten se comportaria com energia nessa cena. Agora ela só parecia uma casca sem vida.

"Amiga, você quer realmente fazer isso? Você não precisa se apresentar se não quiser..."

"Sakura, eu preciso me apresentar. Vai me ajudar a passar para o próximo passo."

De primeira, Sakura não entendeu do que ela falava. Foi aí que se lembrou das palavras de Ino sobre as cinco fases que se passa quando recebemos uma notícia chocante.

Então era isso: Tenten precisava aceitar que amava Neji. Mesmo que ele, aparentemente, não correspondesse ao sentimento dela.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

O show começaria em menos de dez minutos. Ino enxergava pelo backstage que os espectadores já estavam alvoroçados. As fãs mais fanáticas gritavam pelo Sabaku e, o engraçado, é que se estivesse na posição delas estaria fazendo a mesma coisa. Agora que conhecia a banda que idolatrava não precisava mais daquilo.

Até porque tudo indicava que Gaara, o vocalista, estava super interessado nela. Claro que só tinha percebido isso depois do sumiço de Tenten, quando estava soluçando nos braços do ruivo. Recordava as palavras dele como se ele estivesse as dizendo naquele momento.

"Impressionante como anjos são adoráveis até chorando. Mas não quero mais te ver chorando."

"Hã? Do que você está falando?" ela riu.

"De que estou encantado com você e gostaria de ter ao meu lado mais vezes."

Ino ficou sem palavras.

"Por favor, responda se quer a mesma coisa amanhã, depois do show?"

Então estava petrificada.

"Quem cala, consente." E aí lhe roubou um selinho, para depois ir embora.

E, pensando nisso, ruborizou do mesmo jeito de antes.

"Está com febre, Ino?" Tenten se materializou do seu lado.

"Na-não! Estou bem!" Ela ria descontroladamente. "E-e você-ê? Pronta pra dançar?"

"Ela não vai dançar... mudou a apresentação." Sakura respondeu, aparecendo atrás de Tenten.

"Sério? Orochimaru sabe?"

"Claro que não." Tenten respondeu pela segunda vez no dia.

Ino já ia brigar com a amiga. Isso se a banda Sabaku não tivessem surgido no local na mesma hora.

"Não se preocupe, Ino. Nós vamos ajudar-la." Gaara disse e depois chegou no pé do ouvido dela. "E depois quero ouvir sua resposta sobre o que conversamos ontem."

De repente Orochimaru gritou que a hora de Tenten entrar tinha chegado e pediu para que ela se apressasse. E, então, só havia sobrado ela e Sakura no corredor do backstage.

"Oookay! Pode me dizer o que foi isso?" A amiga quis saber imediatamente.

"Gaara me pediu em namoro." Respondeu na lata.

"O QUE? MENINA, CONTA TUDO!" Sem brincadeira, Sakura estava pulando e segurando as mãos dela. "Você vai aceitar, né? Ele parece está caidinho por você!"

"Pois é... Eu deveria estar super empolgada, né? Mas só me sinto confusa."

"Por que? Não me diga que está pensando no Shikamaru..."

Ino não precisava falar, estava na cara dela.

"Ah, Ino!"

"Sim, eu sei que o Shikamaru não quer mais saber de mim. Sei também que o Gaara me apoiou o tempo todo ontem e que ele daria um ótimo namorado. Poderia me fazer esquecer do Shikamaru... mas não sei se quero fazer isso agora."

E quando se deu conta, Sakura estava a abraçando.

"Você amadureceu tanto, Ino."

A loira não conseguiu mais se conter - começou a chorar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando Tenten subiu no palco e observou a multidão do show, teve vontade de voltar correndo para o camarim. Era tanta gente que nem dava para o ver até onde ia a multidão. Mas ao se lembrar do seu objetivo, esqueceu todo o medo que por alguns segundo a assolou.

"Olá, pessoal." Ela começou a falar no microfone, fazendo com as pessoas se calassem por instante. "Muito de vocês não me conhecem, mas meu nome é Tenten e eu fui convidada para animar o início do show da Sabaku." A próxima fala, em teoria, seria cheia de energia e o palco seria invadido por dançarinos prontos para embalar o público com uma música agitada. Só que, na prática, isso não iria acontecer. Não mais. "Mas sinto muito. Ontem fui sequestrada e percebi que a pessoa que eu amo nem se importa com isso."

A plateia ficou muda de aflição. Não sabiam se aquilo era uma brincadeira (de mau gosto) ou realmente verdade. Já Orochimaru estava dando chilique no backstage. Dava pra escutar alguns gritos deles dizendo: O que essa menina está fazendo?

"Então, não poderei animar vocês." Foi aí que todos viram que não era atuação – ela estava falando sério. "Só que assumi um compromisso com a banda Sabaku e vou cumprir-lo... com a ajuda deles. Kankurou, Temari e Gaara, venham, por favor."

Os integrantes da Sabaku entraram um a um, levando o público à loucura. E Orochimaru também. Agora ele gritava: Isso é uma conspiração contra o próprio agente?

"Gente, vou cantar uma música sobre como estou me sentindo agora. Eu preciso aceitar essa dor para seguir em frente. A música é conhecida. Conto com a força de vocês."

Tenten deu o sinal para a banda e eles começaram.

_Na, na Na, na, na, na, na_

_I miss you I miss you so bad (Sinto sua falta, sinto muito a sua falta)_

_I don't forget you (Não me esqueço de você)_

_Oh! It's so sad (Oh! É tão triste)_

_I hope you can hear me (Espero que você possa me escutar)_

_I remember it clearly (Eu me lembro disso claramente)_

_The day you slipped away (O dia em que você partiu)_

_Was the day I found (Foi o dia que eu percebi)_

_It won't be the same Oh! (que nada seria igual. Oh!)_

_Na, na Na, na, na, na, na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you (Eu não tive a oportunidade de te beijar)_

_Goodbye on the hand (Um aceno de adeus)_

_I wish that I could see you again (Eu queria te ver de novo)_

_I know that I can't (Mas sei que não posso)_

_I hope you can hear me (Espero que você possa me escutar)_

_I remember it clearly (Eu me lembro disso claramente)_

_The day you slipped away (O dia em que você partiu)_

_Was the day I found (Foi o dia que eu percebi)_

_It won't be the same Oh! (que nada seria igual. Oh!)_

_I've had my wake up (Eu tive meu despertar)_

_Won't you wake up (Você não acordará)_

_I keep asking why (Fico me perguntando o porquê)_

_I can't take it (Não aguento)_

_It wasn't fake (Não estava fingindo)_

_It happened you passed by (Aconteceu, você se foi)_

_Now you're gone (Agora você se foi)_

_Now you're gone (Agora você se foi) _

_There you're go (Lá se vai você)_

_There you're go (Lá se vai você)_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back (Para algum lugar que não posso te trazer de volta)_

_Now you're gone (Agora você se foi)_

_Now you're gone (Agora você se foi) _

_There you're go (Lá se vai você)_

_There you're go (Lá se vai você)_

_Somewhere you're not coming back (Para algum lugar do qual não pode voltar)_

_The day you slipped away (O dia em que você partiu)_

_Was the day I found (Foi o dia que eu percebi)_

_It won't be the same Oh! (que nada seria igual. Oh!)_

_The day you slipped away (O dia em que você partiu)_

_Was the day I found (Foi o dia que eu percebi)_

_It won't be the same Oh! (que nada seria igual. Oh!)_

_Na, na _

_Na, na, na, na, na_

_I miss you (Sinto a sua falta)_

Durante toda a música, Tenten não pensou em absolutamente nada. Nada além de Neji, óbvio. Lembrou-se de como tinham se conhecido, como entrou na Sharingan e de como acabou se apaixonando por ele. Agora que analisava melhor a situação, via que se sentira atraída por ele desde o início, quando se esbarraram no colégio. Via também que, na verdade, ficara muito feliz quando ele a convidou para a festa de Ino e tinha ido às alturas quando se beijaram na casa dos Hyuuga. Mas não quis aceitar aquilo, o orgulho era grande demais. De forma que, quando ela disse a ele que o beijo não era mais que amizade, o coração dela gritava que tudo era mentira. E talvez fosse por ter ficado longe do coração por tanto tempo que agora doía tanto. Era a culpa de não ter sido verdadeira com ela desde o início.

E, agora que ele nem se importava com ela, era pior ainda. Foi por isso que elegeu Slipped Away como a melhor música para cantar naquele momento. Provavelmente ele nem a estava escutando, mas seu coração estava. Isso aliava sua consciência, pelo menos.

Quando terminou de cantar, resolveu abrir os olhos. Na verdade, ela nem tinha percebido que estava de olhos fechados até abrir-los. Estava tão concentrada em seus sentimentos que se esqueceu de onde estava. Por um segundo ficou assustada ao ver que várias pessoas estavam chorando. Ela teria cantado tão mal assim?

Não, as pessoas choravam por emoção. E aplaudiam muito!

"Quem gostou da nossa amiga Tenten, dá um grito!" De repente, Gaara falou no microfone para todos. E o local se encheu de barulho. Alguns realmente só gritavam, mas outros falavam palavras de encorajamento para ela, de que ela era ótima cantora e tudo daria certo. Ela não resistiu e começou a chorar também, deixando o público mais cativado. "Ela é realmente muito boa. Estou até pensando que vocês não querem mais saber do nosso show!"

Na mesma hora todos riram, inclusive Tenten.

"Gaara está com ciúmes, gente!" a morena soltou. Todos riram mais uma vez. E, de repente, ela se sentia normal de novo. A alegria tinha voltado. "Aproveitem muito o show que começará agora!"

A multidão foi à loucura e Tenten saiu correndo do palco.

"Eu poderia te matar, mocinha. Mas você fez um bom trabalho, então vou deixar passar." Foi a primeira coisa que ela ouviu ao entrar no corredor do backstage. As palavras foram pronunciadas lentamente e lembravam o sibilo de uma cobra. Tenten se virou e viu que Orochimaru era quem falava com ela.

"Sinto muito... eu tive que fazer aquilo."

"Como disse, você fez um bom trabalho. Está pronta para ser uma estrela?"

Há uma semana ela não saberia a resposta, mas agora tudo estava claro.

"Na verdade, não." Respondeu, completamente segura de si.

"Sabia que diria isso." Orochimaru disse com um suspiro. "Se mudar de ideia, você tem meu telefone."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O show da Sabaku já havia terminado e a banda só não saíra ainda do palco porque ainda estavam agradecendo ao público, o que só aumentava a ansiedade de Ino. Depois de desabafar com Sakura, ela havia decidido que daria um tempo para o coração dela. Aceitar a proposta de Gaara, então, estava fora de cogitação.

Quando Gaara finalmente entrou no backstage, os olhos dele já procuravam a loira. Ela acenou e ele foi imediatamente até ela.

"Gostou do show?" ele quebrou o gelo.

"Não tem como eu não gostar de um show de vocês, Gaara."

Ele sorriu. O rapaz raramente sorria, mas quando o fazia... era de derreter o coração. Por um segundo Ino quase se deixou levar pela carne fraca e agarrar o ídolo. Só que logo deixou esse pensamento para lá. Ela sabia que se fizesse isso, não estaria consciente.

"E deu pra pensar sobre a minha proposta, né?"

"Sim."

"E então?"

"Gaara, eu sou muito agradecida pelo apoio que você me deu quando a Tenten foi sequestrada e você ainda se demonstrou uma pessoa maravilhosa. Me sinto realmente lisonjeada pela proposta que você me fez..."

"Mas você vai recusar-la."

Ino se surpreendeu com a resposta dele. Imediatamente ficou vermelha e abaixou a cabeça concordando.

"Tudo bem, Ino. Você ainda gosta daquele rapaz, o Shikamaru. Dá para perceber. Que bom que está sendo sincera consigo mesma..." ela só concordou novamente com um aceno. "Posso, pelo menos, te dar um abraço de despedida?"

Mais uma vez, ela concordou e ele a envolveu delicadamente nos braços.

"Quando eu voltar aqui e você ainda estiver solteira, posso te pedir em namoro de novo?" Gaara perguntou, mas, dessa vez, não falava num tom sério.

"Acho justo." Ela respondeu esboçando um sorriso.

De repente, o braço direito dela foi puxado bruscamente. Nem deu tempo de protestar. Foi tudo tão rápido que, quando se deu conta, já estava do lado de fora da estrutura montada para o show e quem estava a segurando era Shikamaru.

"Pode me dizer o que foi isso?" ela perguntou revoltada.

"Por favor, só me diga que não aceitou namorar o Gaara."

"Como diabos você soube disso?"

"Sakura me ligou e me contou."

"Vou matar-la." Aliás, iria fazer-la sofrer antes. Como Sakura pode fazer isso com ela? Já iria sair para procurar a ex-amiga se não tivesse sido puxada por Shikamaru de novo. "Que é?"

"Você não respondeu a minha pergunta."

Finalmente Ino encarou Shikamaru e entendeu. Os olhos dele gritavam desespero. Não podia acreditar. Ele estava com ciúmes dela!

"E se eu tiver aceito?" provocou.

"Vou me odiar pelo resto da minha vida por ter te perdido novamente."

A resposta foi tão direta que Ino ficou muda, chocada, só o encarando por uns cinco minutos.

"Bom... eu não aceitei a proposta." Na mesma o semblante de Shikamaru mudou. Agora ele parecia mais calmo e até a cara de constante tédio dele indicava felicidade. "Eu quero tirar um tempo pra mim, sabe? Ficar sozinha."

"Sem problemas. Já esperei a vida toda, não me importo de esperar mais algum tempo."

Ino ainda não acreditava no que ouvia.

"Você realmente gosta de mim, Shikamaru?"

"Ino, na verdade, eu acho que nunca deixei de te amar."

O queixo de Ino só não caiu mais porque o chão era o limite. Shikamaru disse que a amava, sem nenhuma hesitação e que estava disposto a esperar-la o quanto fosse necessário.

"Quer saber? Foda-se. Não preciso de mais tempo nenhum!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Então, os dois se acertaram mesmo? Que bom." Tenten falava no telefone com Sakura enquanto voltava para casa. "Não, amiga. Não estou com humor para sair. Fica pra outra vez." Ela avistou o prédio que morava e só conseguia pensar em se jogar na cama e dormir. Afinal, amanhã era segunda-feira e tinha aula. "Sim, eu estou bem. Não precisa se preocupar, ok? Aproveitem."

Colocou o celular na bolsa e tratou de pegar a chave. Olhou mais uma vez o prédio e viu que alguém estava sentado na escadaria. Deveria ser alguma das crianças do prédio, então nem prestou atenção quando passou por ela.

"Realmente vai passar por mim como se eu não existisse?" a dita criança perguntou como uma voz que ela conhecia muito bem.

"Neji?"

"Pois é. Estou te esperando aqui desde que a sua apresentação com a Sabaku acabou."

Tenten teve que imediatamente se sentar ao lado dele. As pernas ficaram tão bambas enquanto pensava em Neji a assistindo cantar que ela cairia se continuasse em pé. Sem contar que toda a segurança que estava sentindo há pouco desapareceu ao encarar os olhos acinzentados do Hyuuga.

"Quer dizer que você estava lá..."

"Você sabe que eu adoro a sua voz."

A cena do beijo deles veio imediatamente, fazendo-a ruborizar.

"O-obrigada."

Neji a observou de canto de olho. Nunca tinha a visto com vergonha. Parecia uma garota que precisava ser protegida a qualquer custo. O mais próximo disso, tinha sido quando a levara bêbada para sua casa. E era por aí que iniciaria o que queria falar.

"Tenten, você ainda não se lembra do que aconteceu naquele dia, depois da festa da Ino?"

Foi uma pergunta inesperada, mas ela tinha a resposta.

"Quase nada. Mas, semana passada, descobri que cometi um engano ao te chamar de cretino na casa da Sakura."

Dessa vez, ele tinha sido surpreendido.

"Como assim?"

"Ino me contou que na festa dela, eu é quem estava... errr... dando em cima de você. E que você em nenhum momento tinha se aproveitado de mim."

Dava pra ver que ela estava muito sem graça com a confissão. Neji teve vontade de brincar com aquela declaração, porém o momento exigia seriedade.

"Então, você realmente não lem..."

"ONDE VOCÊ ESTEVE NOS ÚLTIMOS DIAS?" Tenten o cortou. Ela tinha lágrima nos olhos.

"Hã?" Foi só o que o Hyuuga conseguiu dizer.

"Depois do show da Sharingan, você desapareceu. Eu simplesmente não conseguia te encontrar nos intervalos de aula, fora do colégio ou em qualquer canto da cidade. Tá certo que eu mal tive tempo de procurar, mas você sempre dava um jeito de aparecer pra mim. E eu- senti muito a sua falta, Neji. Você não tem noção. Primeiro eu estava negando esse sentimento que eu tinha por você, depois morri de raiva por perceber que eu estava completamente apaixonada. Então, eu fui sequestrada e eu pensei que finalmente poderia te ver, mas você nem deu as caras. Quem você pensa que é? Daí agora você aparece aqui na minha escadaria, todo perfeito, perguntando coisas que eu não consigo me lembrar e toda a confusão dentro da minha cabeça que eu pensei que eu tinha resolvido depois de praticamente fazer uma declaração de amor pra você pra toda a cidade voltou agora. Meu coração está batendo tão forte que parece que vai explodir. Não consigo entender nada, então só vou chorar."

E ela caiu em prantos, com a cabeça escondida entre os joelhos.

Neji demorou um pouco para reagir. Tenten tinha falado tudo tão rápido que ele teve que esperar para processar tudo. Só que quando processou, ele soube o que fazer. Tinha preparado todo um discurso bonito para ela, mas, como sempre, ele tinha sido surpreendido. Tenten era sempre assim para ele – uma caixa de surpresas. E era isso que o fizera se apaixonar por ela.

Então ele a abraçou e esperou que os soluços de choro parassem. Foi aí que começou a falar.

"Desculpe por estar ausente nos últimos dias, Tenten. Mas posso assegurar que todo esse tempo só estive pensando em você."

Na mesma hora, a morena levantou a cabeça para encarar-lo. Ele tinha um sorriso terno nos lábios, daqueles que mesmo no escuro brilham como as estrelas.

"Tenten, eu nunca senti por nenhuma garota o que eu sinto por você. Admito que, no início, era pura atração e curiosidade. Afinal, você foi a primeira a me tratar como um simples garoto convencido. Pois é, sou meio convencido mesmo."

Tenten riu com o comentário e isso deu forças para Neji continuar.

"Depois da festa da Ino. Vi que realmente estava interessado em você, mas daí brigamos. Então o Shikamaru apareceu e fiquei inseguro. Vocês se deram muito bem. Quando percebi, estava morrendo de ciúmes de você. E aí veio aquele beijo. Sabe, foi o primeiro beijo que eu realmente quis que durasse pra sempre. Só que no dia seguinte fui um idiota e disse que tinha sido algo do momento. Você concordou e eu resolvi que seria mesmo aquilo." ele fez uma pausa para suspirar. "Só que você pode enganar a mente, mas nunca o coração."

Era o ápice para Tenten, não tinha como aquele momento ficar mais perfeito.

E aí ficou.

Porque, no momento seguinte, Neji tomou as suas duas mãos e chegou mais perto.

"Quando me avisaram que você tinha desaparecido, Tenten, eu fiquei completamente desesperado. Daí quando Naruto te encontrou e eu soube que as pessoas que tinham te sequestrado eram logo as meninas do meu fã clube, eu me senti completamente culpado. Por isso mais uma vez resolvi ignorar meus sentimentos por você." Neji viu que ela já iria protestar aquela indagação, então calou com os dedos suavemente. "Mas eu não poderia nunca perder sua apresentação. E quando eu te vi falando aquelas palavras e depois cantando aquela música, decidi que não queria mais fugir de você e por isso estou aqui."

Então era isso. Os dois se amavam. Tentaram fugir de seus sentimentos, mas fracassaram. Parecia que o destino insistia em levar-los de volta para o caminho de seus corações.

"Antes que eu te beije loucamente, Neji... o que eu disse pra você afinal? Depois da festa da Ino." Tenten quebrou o silêncio.

Neji riu, mas disse.

"Quando te acomodei na cama, você puxou a manga da minha blusa e sussurrou 'Você é realmente um cara gato e legal, Neji. Se você começar a me tratar melhor, vou ter que te ter como meu namorado'."

"Eu disso isso mesmo?"

"Tá, eu acrescentei o gato." confessou.

"Então foi por isso que no outro dia você estava tão amável..."

"Ah, chega de conversa!"

Já dá para imaginar o que aconteceu depois, né?

FIM

**Sete anos depois, finalmente Canção do Amor chega ao fim. Espero que tenham gostado (E mandem reviews comentando)! E muito obrigada às pessoas que me acompanharam até aqui. Não teria conseguido sem vocês.**

**Este último capítulo também marca o fim da minha "carreira" de fanfics. Isso mesmo, não pretendo mais lançar nenhuma história nova. Até apagarei o primeiro capítulo de uma que comecei no final do ano passado. Os motivos são vários, mas o que importa é que agora pretendo trabalhar com os meus próprios personagens. Conseguiram sacar? Hehehe**

**Espero que não percamos contato. Sigam meu twitter para novidades (marinoli)!**

**Obrigada por tudo mais uma vez.**

**PS: Sem beta = cheio de erros de português!**


End file.
